Appealing madness
by Mettlei
Summary: Itachi is in a madhouse and Hidan's there too, for what and how they get along and later get out of there, read inside. The main pairing is HidaIta but there's more. Sasuke and Suigetsu are involved... Yaoi, AU. Itachi/Sai. Suigetsu/Sasuke. Suigetsu/Itachi. Hidan/Suigetsu. Hidan/Sasuke. ItaSasu .
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: graphic Yaoi...AU, OOC-ness! and hints of incest throughout the story and then incest at some point in later chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Hidan Itachi Suigetsu Sasuke... insert the 'x' randomly... but still the main pairing is HidaIta._

_An: there really is no real plot here...just... I don't know myself how this could be called...the story won't be awfully long...about 40k words. Unless someone wants more from it when it's over..._

_An: don't get too confused about the pairings... it doesn't really matter *smirk*... enjoy...or try to. -.- I don't hate Tsunade...don't flame, for what you're about to read..._

_...Appealing madness..._

They were here for different reasons... mostly those reasons were disturbing.

Itachi's face showed no emotion as he walked down the long hallway to the daily meeting, it was always the same... bunch of psychos and retards would talk about their problems and then one idiotic woman in a lousy ugly miniskirt would try to get _him_ talk about his _insecurities_ and _ problems...as if _he would have them. He didn't... and frankly he thought he is here for no reason.

He ignored the rest of the group as they greeted him almost like they would be willingly here. He knew only one guy who was willingly here and personally Itachi thought that only that guy really needs to be here, he was the craziest of them all willingly being in a _mental house_... really, crazy fucker.

Itachi sat down on the simple chair holding his back straight, he was looking at his purple fingernails instead of the lunatic faces, no doubt today won't be an exception and the stupid woman who supposed to treat them will nag him for his _reasons_.

Itachi realised he will never get out of this place if he won't give the woman answers she wanted to hear, that much he realised, he knew what she wanted to hear... she wanted Itachi admitting that he's a crazy fucker... stupid blonde bitch.

"Hello everyone... today... I'd like you all to meet a new guy... he's name is Sai..."

Itachi lifted his eyes to look at the new victim of this place...

He was in deep shit...

This guy named Sai was smiling at the group and this new guy was simply... beautiful... and to Itachi's great dismay Sai was so similar to his baby brother Sasuke...

Sai though had shorter hair and they were brownish while Sasuke's were coal black. Sai's eyes were big and nearly black with black eyelashes fluttering on perfect pale skin and dear god... Itachi stared and tried to pray his eyes off of the smiling creature, those _ plump_ lips... the _body_ almost delicate with curves on the hips and fuck Itachi, the guy was actually wearing skin tight black jeans and a top that left few inches of a trim and lean stomach exposed... and why the fuck the psycho kept smiling.

Itachi went back to look at his nails... the fact that the new guy automatically reminded him of Sasuke was bad... it was terribly bad... especially in this place... outside he would be thrilled... but not here...

He missed his brother so much. Itachi ignored as the other victims of the group greeted the smiling creature and the smiling creature simply said 'hello' making Itachi shiver...the guy had a nice voice.

"Sai... would you like to talk about why you are here?"

Itachi nearly chuckled... he truly hated that blonde woman and if he recalled right her name was Tsunade or something and she simply ticked him off whenever she opened her mouth... seriously... who wanted to talk about why they were there, Itachi lifted his eyes to look at the new guy.

"No..."

Itachi did smirk because the guy was smiling while he said 'no' and Itachi could tell and he was sure everyone can tell that the guy is faking that smile... at least Itachi seeing it was tempted to slap the pretty face or at least vomit.

"You will have to tell us about it sooner or later dear..."

"Later then..."

Itachi was biting the inside of his cheek, Sai was smiling sickeningly sweet while refusing the blonde and the same blonde looked slightly annoyed even though she shouldn't show it, or was it just that Itachi had better observing skills than other people, he could clearly see Tsunade's eyebrow twitch and the vein on her forehead sure looked about to blow.

"Alright then... anyone else wants to talk about something?"

Dead silence... of course there would be a dead silence... why do people believed that _talking_ could change a person or make them feel better or cure them from an imagined insanity... it was all fucked up, just because the society didn't agree with their beliefs didn't mean they're crazy... for example the Hidan guy sitting across from Itachi, he had become buddies with the platinum haired man ad so he knew why Hidan was here. Hidan believed in a demon god... and _that's why_ he was here... just because the society didn't think its normal... yeah, so maybe Hidan did cut away at some girl, but that's beside the point.

"Itachi... maybe you feel like talking today?"

Bitch... fuck off!

Itachi inspected his nails with live interest, yeah he should actually paint them anew, look there was a chipped corner on the middle finger... he should flash that middle finger to that bitch.

"Itachi?"

Not here... or at least wishing he wouldn't be here... seriously any fucking where but here.

"Itachi...?"

Okay, she was too annoying.

"Yeees?" he breathed out looking at the blonde spawn of hell annoyed and irritated.

"Itachi tell me why you are here!"

Oh so now it wasn't an encouragement, now the bitch was ordering him to say it...

"Because my parents think I have mental problems..."

"So, Itachi... you think, that what you did was normal?"

"Read the file..._ I didn't do it..._ they stopped me." Itachi smirked when Tsunade hearing his answer looked at him almost like she would see the devil himself... oh Itachi had the feeling that just because of what he just said he will spend here the whole eternity.

"And still... you think that what you _intended_ to do... was normal?"

He scowled mentally, the bitch actually got him talking... but only because she was so damn annoying... and why the hell Sai kept staring at him and smiling that fake shit of a smile.

"How are you supposed to know what I intended to do?"

"Your intentions were quite obvious judging from your parents witnessing."

Itachi was about to respond when Sai coughed making him and the blonde turn their heads at the same time... the fake smile widened.

"Excuse me, but I believe this discussion would be much more understandable for the others and me if we knew what... Itachi is here for."

Itachi stared at the dark haired pretty boy unable to even as much as glare as he would maybe do if it were someone else, not a guy who looked so pretty and reminded him of his baby brother.

Itachi's eyes travelled to Tsunade's and if he wasn't mistaken she took great interest in Sai's interest... the rest of the group looked bored to death except for Hidan who was listening quite intently so it would seem, judging from the purple eyes darting from him to Sai and the blonde.

Tsunade turned to him, first giving a smile to Sai.

"Right Itachi, Sai is right of course, so why don't you enlighten us... no one's about to judge you here."

Liar... _she_ was here to judge him!

Itachi sneered evilly at everyone and at the new guy too for provoking this, he ignored the way Sai's expression didn't change the smile had left those plump lips and now the big dark eyes were simply... blank... the expression...blank.

"I'm here because I fucking slipped and fell over my brother!" he spat out rather angrily knowing that an anger fit will only get him sedated and will lock him away for life probably. He noticed Hidan trying to suppress a laugh apparently it was obvious that Itachi was pulling their legs left and right.

Tsunade smiled a faint smile. "You slipped and fell over your brother? What happened next, Itachi...?"

"I checked his body for injuries..." he said calmly now trying to ignore the way Hidan was choking on his weak attempts to mask the laughing fit... Sai remained confusingly void of emotions.

But oh the blonde's eyebrow was twitching and that huge vein on the forehead looked _alive_.

"Did your brother _enjoyed_ you checking him for injuries?"

Itachi smirked inwardly, no way in hell... he would never say that Sasuke enjoyed it... he rather spends the rest of his life here as a rapist than say that Sasuke was willing and that way condemn his brother to the same fate.

"Didn't have the chance to ask..."

"If you would get out... would you ask?"

"Why don't you allow him to see me and I will ask then..."

"Your parents won't let him see you... you know it very well Itachi... your... feelings towards your younger brother isn't something anyone would approve of."

"And what the hell makes you think you know anything about my feelings and what the hell gives you right to speak for _everyone_?" too bad he was getting really angry... too bad that when he was angry he didn't care what he says... too bad that along with his freedom they took away his self control... damn... he wanted to get away but if he would jump up from the chair and start to break furniture, like he was tempted to do, he would get drugged... he restrained, instead remaining sitting on the chair and breathing heavily.

"All right Itachi... I'm sorry for saying that... does anyone wants to express their opinion?"

They better don't... if anyone calls him a sick fucker he will literally tear this place and that person apart.

Itachi's head snapped to Hidan when that one smirked and fidgeted on his chair.

"Yeah I can give my opinion... it's like, do we fucking have to rack in other peoples brain or could we leave this retarded shit of a meeting and do something useful like... staring in the four fucking walls for the rest of the day?"

Itachi liked the platinum haired guy, the blonde though didn't seem to appreciate all the swearing... but Itachi knew and he was sure the bitch knew as well by now that Hidan can't say a sentence without swearing.

"Hidan... I meant your opinion about Itachi's story."

"What about it... he slipped then checked his brother for the damn injuries... sounds like a caring older brother." Itachi restrained his laughing fit... that sentence would have sounded better if Hidan wouldn't be choking on the words trying not to laugh.

"Sai, you were interested in why Itachi was here... you have anything to say?"

"Mh I have something to ask actually..."

Itachi looked at the creature narrowing his eyes... good thing that that retarded smile wasn't on the guys face... never mind... Sai's face blossomed in the very same fakest smile as he leaned forward towards Itachi, Itachi wouldn't admit it but he was interested in what the question might be.

"Mh Itachi, lets imagine you're free again and lets imagine I'm free as well and lets presume that your baby brother is at least half as hot as you... could I '_slip_' along?"

Itachi didn't breathe... he was simply looking in that pretty face hearing shocked gasps all around and hearing Hidan bark out a laugh, Itachi thought that his heart has stopped for good but then it started to pounce on his ribs madly... it was like electricity... those words made his mind produce so many dirty images that he thought he will black out or at least start to bleed from his nose or cock...

Itachi was still zoning out, only half aware that Tsunade was now scolding the smiling Sai harshly and Hidan was literally rolling on the floor holding his tummy and choking something that sounded like 'Jashin save me... fucking hilarious.. Can't fucking breathe.' the others were blabbing loudly something about gays and cocks in inappropriate places...

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Hidan get back on the chair, now!"

Itachi was still staring at the guy and the same devil was just sitting there and observing the chaos he had created with live interest.

"I would just like to explain something here..." Tsunade started tapping her pen over her clipboard way too nervously for a psychologist. "Itachi, just so you know, he didn't really mean it. Sai is... Sai is often saying and doing things just to see how others would react."

Itachi watched how two men dressed in white came in and grabbed the smiling Sai under his armpits leading him out of the room, the pretty boy looked at his salvagers with the fake smile.

"Are you two from the ape planet?"

Itachi realised that Tsunade was right, Sai had just asked that looking purely _interested_ not like he was trying to insult the guards... that guy was seriously hunting for people reactions... Itachi was even tempted to ask something more about Sai's case... he knew he shouldn't.

"And why the fuck he does that... I mean except the fact that it's fucking hilarious?"

Itachi gave the tiniest smile to Hidan for asking so he wouldn't have to.

The blonde bitch fidgeted on the chair scribbling something on her file.

"Sai seems to be oddly unemotional it's almost like he doesn't understand the emotions so I believe that's how he is trying to understand them."

"That can't be a fucking reason to be here."

"It can be when he becomes dangerous for himself... he doesn't fear or realise the consequences to his actions."

To that Itachi could only agree... Sai was dangerous for himself if he said such things not thinking about consequences.

"You seem interested Hidan..."Tsunade was fighting a long lost war, she would never cure any of them... as long as they thought there's nothing to cure and Itachi knew for sure that Hidan thinks there's nothing to cure just like himself.

"And what the hell you want to hear... do you want me to pretend compassionate because honestly I fucking doubt I can... I'm interested because there's nothing _else_ to be interested in, in this fucking shit of Jashin forsaken place..."

"I think you need to calm down Hidan."

"And I think you need to go and fucking get a damn dildo!"

"GUARDS!"

Itachi sighed, observing the same guards from ape planet march in and drag Hidan away, Hidan though this time seemed unwilling as he punched one of the guards in the nose causing a massive bleeding, Itachi couldn't deny that the platinum haired guy was definitely strong and all manly and maybe if Itachi wouldn't be in the feminine type of guys he would have hots for the damn Jashinist... okay so he had hots for the guy but just because Hidan was something like a perfect picture of a _man_... or maybe because the same guy so randomly choose to show off his muscles neglecting his shirt on regular basis.

He even chuckled to himself when Hidan simply didn't stop swearing at everything that those violet eyes fell upon as the guy was dragged away.

"Don't you fucking dare to make a vegetable out of me... you hear me blonde bitch don't you fucking dare...THAT DILDO WOULD MAKE YOU RELAX, FRIGID COW!"

That was the last he heard of the guy as he was dragged out of the room...

"Were finished for now... I'll meet you all in the evening."

Itachi stood up and went down for the lunch hall immediately, he ate the desert neglecting the main course and went back up to his room as far as he knew there were six floors to the building... or more like six floors were they were allowed to freely roam around... all the exits were sealed of course... he was kind of grateful that this place wasn't like few other mental houses... he was glad he wasn't locked in his room all day... well at least till he vaguely behaved.

He sat on his bed tapping his foot on the floor. As soon as he saw through his room window the guards march down the hall he stood up and left his room...

He didn't knock he simply opened the white door and walked in the dimly lit room. Hidan lying on the bed gave him a creepy kind of grin.

"Hey Itachi, how comes you always come to me when the fucking guards take me away?"

Itachi sat on the edge of the bed looking at the platinum haired zealot. He really did that, he always came in Hidan's room when he knew the guy must be sedated... but it was okay because those two times Itachi had been sedated Hidan had come as well.

"You know why, idiot... it's boring and you probably can't even as much as raise your arms."

"No I can't. this fucking place Itachi... I want to burn it down."

Itachi so well understood... "Don't let them hear you say that though..."

"Yeah..."

Itachi watched Hidan's face... it was strange how rude and brute this guy seemed but that face didn't... Hidan was handsome, really alluring in a way with those purplish eyes that looked kind of sad and with the thin neat eyebrows that were a tone darker than the hair... almost grey. he liked how the hair were always nicely combed back with few stray bangs falling into the pale face, the guy had a fine nose and tempting lips... except those lips looked a bit chipped, he knew it's from the sedative drugs, they did that shit.

"Itachi... are you checking me out?"

"No!" Itachi said a bit too fast and then coughed seeing Hidan watch him with narrowed eyes... Itachi took a glass from the near table. "You must be thirsty."

To that Hidan nodded and Itachi lifted the Jashinist's shoulders up a bit to get him in a near sitting position and then watched the lips touch the glass as the guy drunk the water with hungry gulps.

When that was done Itachi sat back down on the edge of the bed touching Hidan's.. he kind of hoped Hidan is not disgusted by him now that the guy knew why Itachi is here... at least Itachi was sure that Hidan had realised that 'slipping' and 'checking for injuries' meant molesting... in a way.

If he would have to stay for long in this place Hidan might become his friend, they already were in some odd ways... like helping to drink when the other was unable... that was a friendship of some sorts as well.

It unnerved him... it always did... whenever he saw Hidan smirk it unnerved him... Itachi wasn't scared or afraid but he had to admit that Hidan possessed the most devilish smirk he had seen.

"So are you gay or is it just your baby brother that you're after?"

Itachi paused in breathing... mostly because he didn't hear a single cursing word... he turned a bit now facing the wall he knew Hidan can still see his profile just fine but somehow he felt better not looking in those violet eyes.

Should he trust Hidan, most probably not... but maybe he should... Hidan was different, Hidan had different view on what's right or wrong.

"Hey Itachi... you don't have to fucking explain anything to me... seriously dude."

Itachi grimaced... he kind of... wanted to.

He stood up marching for the window and looking out of it...

"It's not that simple... fuck, they all think I'm a monster... if they had caught me fucking some random guy it would be all good... I would be marked as gay... a fag... whatever, I wouldn't be here... but because of Sasuke..." Itachi turned to face Hidan and maybe he felt encouraged by the calm expression the guy had it was clear as day Hidan is listening intently... so Itachi blabbed on.

"He's underage... and he's my brother... you know like truly... from the same mother and father... which makes an incestuous paedophile of me."

"Itachi..."

"No..." Itachi interrupted whatever Hidan was about to say. "You know, maybe they are right... maybe I am a monster."

"Itachi dude, come and fucking sit down..."

Itachi did... now facing Hidan and Hidan even managed to lift his hand in his sedated state, he put it on Itachi's knee.

Itachi didn't mind...

"Tell me... what your brother thinks of it... when they caught you... I mean... it wasn't the first time right?"

Itachi managed a tiny smirk as he watched his purple fingernails now.

"No... We were screwing like bunnies for half a year."

"So Sasuke was more than just willing..."

Itachi shivered... yeah, his baby brother was more than just willing...screaming and begging for more, loving his every touch... Itachi tried to chase the thoughts away but there was no escape...

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you try to explain your parents how it was... they probably think you were about to rape the kid... how old is he by the way?"

"Hidan... that's exactly why I'm here because they think I was about to rape him... and it will stay like that... otherwise they will lock him in this shit hole as well... he's about to turn eighteen in two months."

"Pfff... seventeen is not a fucking kid anymore... hm, you have been here for more than two months, your brother must be lonely."

Aw, what the hell was Hidan trying to get at... Itachi seriously didn't want to feel bad for Sasuke now, he was feeling bad for his own fate... their fate.

He knew he and his little brother will never have a happy ending but he also had hoped it won't end so abruptly... they only had a half of a year to enjoy themselves.

"He'll be fine... his boyfriend Suigetsu will take care of him."

Itachi with a corner of his eye saw Hidan's lips form something like a half devilish smirk.

"So it was more like a free relationship."

Itachi crossed his legs leaning back a bit pressing his back against Hidan's side, the Jashinist seemingly didn't mind the touches, even knowing that Itachi was a freak in the sack...

"Yeah..."

"And how comes you ended up caught?"

Itachi noted that Hidan didn't swore again... it got his interest mildly.

"We got careless..." Itachi smiled one genuine smile remembering Sasuke's needy state..."And when my brother makes big puppy eyes, there's no way to hold back, even if you're sent to hell itself afterwards." Itachi cursed under his nose... thinking and remembering was bad for him... the thought about Sasuke made something stir in his jeans, he fidgeted on the bed hoping Hidan wont realise his little problem raising.

Hidan's chuckling got his attention and he blushed looking at the Jashinist from that evil smirk Itachi thought that Hidan _is_ realising.

"Itachi..." Hidan started and Itachi knew he's in trouble...

"You _were_ fucking checking me out earlier weren't you?"

"What if?" Itachi said and then watched Hidan lift his arms and make fists then relax them and make fists again, Hidan smiled.

"Seems like I can move again... say Itachi could you help me to get to the bathroom?"

Itachi didn't say anything he simply stood up pulling the blanket off of the manly body... he understood that Hidan didn't want to carry on their conversation, it was fine... he will respect that.

"Come here..." he murmured when Hidan got up, he put the muscled arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around Hidan's waist and god damn him, the guy really had nice body... for that kind of body he might even close his eyes on the fact that he liked to dominate his partners.

Itachi opened the door for the bathroom and led Hidan inside noticing that the Jashinist was walking just fine... noticing that devilish smirk too late.

It was amazing how the fact that he had been caught like a mouse by a cat made him yelp strangely. Hidan pushed him against the wall as soon as the door closed.

...

_An: oh my god, what Hidan's about to do with Itachi? o.o okay, people leave a review on how you liked or disliked this... thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Pairings: HidaIta._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: __**after**__ I had written this... I realised I really don't like writing a sex scene from the uke's point of view... so I really don't like how this chapter turned out, good thing povs will change in this story._

_Thank you all for the reviews, I know I keep saying this but I really do appreciate them._

_...Appealing madness..._

Hidan's strong hands were on his shoulders and the hot lips were so close... so very close, breathing hot breaths on his parted ones... Itachi wouldn't even deny that he's aroused by the guy... it was a bit disturbing for his own tastes how he liked to be overpowered like this.

"H-Hidan..." he stuttered out grabbing on the broad shoulders, gasping sharply when the first physical and intimate touch from this guy was a bite on his neck, not a very gentle one either... it made him shiver and clutch on the shoulders and no matter how he felt maybe a bit endangered he was getting hard despite that. He seemed to have a talent for attracting trouble.

And still... he really thought he shouldn't have opened his mouth and say those things to the silver haired male... if Itachi was honest with himself he was a bit scared... simply scared for his well being.

He felt hot lips on his ear and sharp teeth clamping on the fleshy part, his breathing hitched.

"_Don't _be scared... this isn't my first time, I won't tear you apart and I have no real intentions to hurt you..."

Simple as that, Itachi felt himself relax and when Hidan's lips pressed on his, he opened his mouth interested in what this guy would feel like, and he did like what he felt, Hidan's tongue was demanding and nearly forceful, pushing and sliding against his firmly, he did fight for a while but when he realised that its futile he relaxed and leaned in, enjoying fully the feeling of being dominated by someone so strong... it was weird how it almost made him feel... safe and protected, he wondered did Sasuke feel like that in his arms... he hoped so, because he liked the feeling.

He shivered feeling Hidan's strong hands sneak under his grey shirt and brush his chest, that touch however was rather gentle which surprised him. The hot mouth left his as he gasped for air, dazed by the intensity of the kiss, Hidan pulled his shirt off leaving him half naked and the next thing he knew he was moaning softly as the hot mouth enclosed around his nipple sucking it harshly sending a jibe of electricity trough him.

"Hidan..."

Hidan went for his neck sucking and biting, Itachi noticed the bites were mild enough not to bruise him, it would be a pain in the ass to explain.

"Shh Itachi... let's make it as soundless, as fast and as good as possible before those bitches start to wonder where we are..." and then Hidan chuckled on his neck. "Damn Itachi... I wish we wouldn't be here... I would make you scream for me."

Itachi smirked faintly hearing that but all and all he agreed with Hidan... if they wanted to do it they had to do it fast and more or less soundlessly. He sure as hell wanted to do it, he was hard as a rock and he wasn't all that sure he likes the fact that he was getting _that_ hard because he was being dominated... dominated easily might he add.

Hidan was undoing his jeans and pulled them off making him step out of them, he maybe didn't quite like the speed of this but... you can't have it all... he pulled his boxers off while Hidan was freeing himself of all the clothes at the same time it would seem. Itachi's fear was back when his dark eyes fell on Hidan's proudly standing erection. It was big... bigger than his and so big that he knew he will be in a lot of pain... his eyes travelled for Hidan's face, the violet eyes were roaming his body and Itachi even managed to feel smug when he saw Hidan start to breathe heavier and shiver.

He was turned around and pressed against the wall, oh so Hidan wanted to keep this impersonal...

his ass cheeks were squeezed and massaged and he could only bite on his lower lip and curse himself for the sounds escaping him.

"Perfect..." he heard the guy breathe out and once more he was left feeling a bit smug, those strong hands were roaming his body all over and Itachi simply couldn't stop shivering and arching into those touches, somehow they still made him feel so damn good even if Hidan wanted to keep this impersonal.

"Spread your legs for me..."

Those words he heard for the first time in his life... he obeyed for the first time... then he moaned out sharply when Hidan... spanked him.

Itachi's hands laid flush on the wall and he was anticipating now... everything Hidan did felt good, he was so damn hard by now... he heard Hidan roam around on the bathroom shelve and he turned enough to see the guy leaning sideways with flushed face.

"Let's see... what... oh hell yes... finally found a use for the damn lotion."

Itachi chuckled weakly to himself and turned back when Hidan grabbing the bottle kissed his shoulder undoing the tube.

"Hope you're not against the smell of honey..."

"I'm against a dry fuck..." he heard Hidan chuckle about that but he had no time to retaliate, slickened fingers laid on his asshole firmly massaging.

"Relax..."

Itachi did relax and breathed hard, he felt his cheeks flare up murderously when the first digit sunk into him... suddenly he was glad he was facing the wall... the finger wriggled in him and he made fists of his hands. the feeling was simply alien, it started to burn as the other finger was added, Itachi hissed through gritted teeth when Hidan wriggled deeper, his cheeks burned with full force... at the same time he felt his cock throb and the pre-come leaked out, god he really liked the feeling of those damn wriggling fingers... and he loved the way Hidan was sucking and kissing on his neck and shoulders and if he wasn't mistaken the guy just sniffed his long dark hair... but he was probably mistaken because Hidan simply wanted a fuck... that much he realised. Maybe he felt a bit used but still aroused and needy.

When the third finger joined he clenched his teeth, now this wasn't enjoyable but the man apparently really knew what he's doing because Itachi moaned breathlessly when Hidan's hand wrapped around his leaking shaft giving it a slow stroke while the fingers pushed deeper in him.

After few minutes of thrusting fingers and pumping hand and Itachi's soft gasps and low moans and Hidan's harsh breathing on his neck and occasional licks and kisses on his shoulders Itachi was panting and grabbing on the wall pushing his ass back to get those lovely fingers deeper in him, he couldn't take this anymore, he was ready and prepared he grabbed behind, his hand laying on Hidan's lower back, he moaned needy pushing his ass back trying to tell the man without words that he fucking _needed._

He heard a low grunt after his whorish moan, Hidan fiddled with the lotion tube with one hand as the fingers were still wriggling into him, Hidan apparently was covering his erection with the honey stuff, he cursed himself for wanting to see Hidan's face.

Hidan grabbed his hips harshly and he shivered feeling hot breaths on his ear, he was forced to moan rather loudly when the fingers started to push into him rough and fast and damn him for sounding like a bitch but it felt so good and so forceful, he was confused on the mixed feelings of near pain and definite pleasure.

"Nh ahh... Hidan." he moaned out feeling the guy shiver against him, he wondered was it because he moaned Hidan's name.

Itachi's eyes closed and rolled in the back of his head as he tried not to make loud noises, hearing the squishy sounds created by those wet fingers now ramming into him almost violently... he growled to stop his scream. His hand grabbed behind randomly, fingers entangling in silky silver coloured hair... god, so soft... Itachi moaned louder.

"H-Hidan..."

"Good needy and ready Itachi?"

And god damn that husk voice...

"Yes... fuck yes!"

"Good... now come here."

His mouth gapped a bit as he was turned around and lifted up by the strong hands on his ass, his legs wrapped around Hidan's middle and he moaned softly when the soft lips pressed on his, kissing him pretty much senseless. While his tongue was pushed around and his ass was being squeezed and stroked Itachi was melting... so the guy didn't want to keep it impersonal.

Hidan's hands travelled to his hair and entangled in them gently as the guy pulled away from his lips and looked in his face, Itachi felt his cheeks burn up murderously. The hand behind his head pushed till Itachi's lips met with Hidan's neck.

"Bite down..."

And then Itachi did bite down as Hidan spreading his ass cheeks aligned himself and pushed in... slowly, but god damn it, Itachi was in pain... he growled and realised that he's most probably biting too hard as the huge length kept sliding into him forcefully, too painful... he started to squirm letting go of the flesh between his teeth only to be silenced by Hidan's mouth. The man was still pushing into him slowly. Itachi whimpered helplessly in the kiss as his squirming was stopped with Hidan's weight pushing and pinning him onto the wall. He felt so vulnerable for the first time in his life... at the same time he felt so... safe... he didn't understand how exactly this made him feel.

When Hidan was sheathed and pulled away from his mouth he kept his eyes squinted shut. his body was shaking, tears had gotten out somehow, the worst of it all was the fact that he whimpered again like a hurt puppy... Hidan must think he's a sissy.

"Shh... try to relax Itachi." the voice was soft and shaking slightly and Itachi felt Hidan stroke his lower back in calming circles and move slowly on his sides as Hidan's lips were kissing away the tears, the gentleness of that left Itachi dazed, the lips moved on his jaw line and neck...

He felt himself relax and his hands released the manly shoulders from their death grip.

"You can move..." he choked out wanting for the pain to stop and pleasure to take over as soon as possible.

He was kissed again... deeply and slowly... and mid-blowing-ly ... and only then the man started to move holding firmly on his hips.

Itachi felt himself blush like a school girl when Hidan was moving his hips slowly and watched him _closely_... it felt like Hidan was trying to see through his skin right into his mind... or to memorize each expression... he didn't know. he only knew it left him blushing so damn furiously and maybe the fact that Hidan was constantly sliding into him was at fault too... the man was _taking_ him and Itachi was _giving_ so damn willingly...

It started to feel so god damn good, he realised he's moaning now and he realised he's clutching on Hidan's arms like a drowning man for a rope and he realised he moved his hips trying to make Hidan go faster... Hidan was groaning and growling breathing hard and Itachi knew he will never be able to forget those half lidded purple eyes shining with pure lust... the shine was almost animalistic... Hidan was a demon... and that demon seemingly realised he is taking Itachi's anal cherry as stupid as It sounded.

Hidan grabbing on his ass squeezed and lifted him up just to bring him down hard. He thought he nearly screamed. he heard Hidan growl loudly and he simply didn't care if someone would find them because the perfect guy had hit his sweet spot and it felt too good to keep quiet.

He wriggled his ass on the huge shaft and moaned wantonly. Not in a million years had he thought it would feel so... so... amazingly... good, for a lack of a better word at a time like this... Itachi had seen his brother's expression countless times when he hit the sweet spot in that little body... but really... to actually feel how it felt was bliss... Itachi was desperate to get more.

"There... Hidan!" he urged and he was rewarded, Hidan started a rough and fast pace hitting the same spot each time and Itachi...Itachi was in heaven, he threw his head back with his mouth parted and moaning... he felt his cheeks burning, he didn't care, his hands were roaming Hidan's upper body and all of it, he liked.

"So good..." he breathed out opening his eyes just to find the alluring violet eyes looking at him intently as Hidan kept slamming inside of him, hard and rough their skin slapping together noisily and Itachi's hands without thinking entangled in the silver hair as he leaned forward to get the perfect body closer to his... to feel the skin, he was pressed in the wall with Hidan now leaning into him fully breathing harshly on his lips and sucking them randomly, the guys hips kept moving over and over again gaining force it would seem.

He was burning with pleasure, he couldn't even moan anymore, he was mewling loudly and he felt his own drool sliding down his cheek but still he didn't care... he realised his face must be dazed because that's how he felt absolutely _dazed_ about how good it felt.

Hidan was jerking the hips upwards and Itachi kept trying to wriggle on the huge shaft succeeding only when Hidan let him.

A hot wet tongue licked his burning cheek and he observed Hidan's pleasured face as the guy kept fucking him... kept ramming into him. He will definitely repeat this with Hidan... too good... too fucking good!

"Hidan... I'm... ahh... I'm..." Itachi moaned out desperate, not able to hold it any longer his legs flexed around Hidan and his lower muscles tensed sharply he was more than just ready to come undone.

Hidan grabbed his ass cheeks roughly parting them and lifting Itachi up slamming him down roughly making Itachi's body jerk and twist as Hidan wriggled himself deeper causing a low long and animalistic moan escape Itachi's lips.

"Not yet!" was all Hidan said grabbing his upper arms and pressing them in the wall. The only thing Itachi could do was scream as Hidan started an animalistic onslaught on his ass, banging into him hard and mercilessly, hitting just the right spot with such force that it was almost painful, but wasn't... pain was the last thing on Itachi's mind.

"Now... come..." and with that said Itachi's pleasured screaming was silenced as Hidan's lips pressed on his, Itachi growling loudly felt his hips jerk and his body convulse as he came without the guy actually touching his cock. He felt his cum splatter between them covering their stomachs and Hidan was now grunting loudly and wriggling the hips in circles as if to get deeper in him. The hot cum hit his insides, the growl Hidan emitted in Itachi's opinion really sounded something like a growl or a howl of a very pleased demon, not that he ever had heard one.

Hidan's lips parted from his, forehead pressed against his sweaty shoulder, breathing heavily as Itachi himself was gasping for air, their bodies went limp and Itachi couldn't believe how strong the orgasm he just experienced was.

They remained like that for few long moments until they were able to breathe normally again he was nudged on the shoulder, he released his legs standing on his own feet, grimacing because there was stuff leaking out of him and his ass was sore... the hot lips pressing on his for a moment made him feel better.

"You okay?"

"Yes... I'm satisfied."

"Good..." Hidan said actually smiling somewhat sweetly. "Let's clean up... stay still." Itachi obeyed watching Hidan dampen the towel, he squirmed as the guy was cleaning him...

"No! Stop... wait." he didn't quite like his cock cleaned by someone else... kind of embarrassing...

"I said stay still!"

And that was an order... he instantly froze and then yelped when Hidan turned him around... no actually it wasn't embarrassing when Hidan was cleaning his front..._now_ it was embarrassing when he cleaned the back.

Itachi thought that surely his cheeks have melted off by now.

"Okay Itachi... dress up."

Itachi didn't say anything, just took his jeans when Hidan passed them for him and then his shirt.

When they were back in the room sitting on the edge of the bed, Itachi snickered..."You have a lot of energy for someone who has been sedated."

Hidan chuckled..."Yeah, try to imagine what if I wouldn't be fuckin' drugged..."

Itachi noted that the swearing was back... and he cursed himself for really imagining.

Actually he couldn't quite do it, because remembering Hidan pressing him into the wall and pounding in... he really didn't think there's a rougher and more energetic way possible.

"Or better don't imagine... just wait till I'm out of it, I'll show you."

Itachi smirked seeing Hidan's devilish smirk... he really liked this guy... maybe more than he should... but right now he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it. If anything it could serve as a distraction.

...

_That was too damn sweet x.x now I feel the urge to write something...rougher. So thanks for reading, I'm off to write 'bonding trip' xP_

_An: let me know what you think, it's always appreciated!_

_Meti..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: thank you all for the reviews and since no one seems to read the an's anyway let's move on to the story._

_...Appealing madness..._

After three days Itachi almost... almost felt like he has a boyfriend. he and Hidan were acting pretty much like they did before the little session in the bathroom except that now the Jashinist was occasionally pulling him in a dark hallway to molest his mouth and roam his body with those strong hands. at those times Itachi was pretty much melting... he would try his best of course not to show just how much he was affected by the man... simply because... well because all and all Hidan was a brute creature and Itachi didn't believe that Hidan could be... feeling something towards him. Hidan after all was damn bored in this place and Itachi was sure Hidan is simply having fun even though sometimes the guy did act a bit too sweet or a bit too odd... but Itachi discarded it, it was never good to hope for something when it simply wasn't reasonable.

It seemed they both were looking for an opportunity to find themselves in a dark place and alone for a longer time than fifteen minutes but it simply didn't work out... the staff was always there, poking their noses and trying to figure out are they more than just friendly.

And Itachi couldn't even start to deny that he really wanted Hidan again... he wanted to feel that man again.

Itachi smirked at the dinner table where he and Hidan was sitting just a bit aside from the other freaks, he was munching down his desert skipping the main course while Hidan was chewing on the meet like an animal.

Itachi's nearly black eyes fell on Sai who was sitting three tables away right in front of him, through these three days he had witnessed four cases of utter chaos caused by that plump lip possessor. Simply because Sai innocently asked the most infuriating questions... Itachi couldn't escape either Sai had once marched in front of him when he was talking with Hidan, the black haired beauty had asked would Itachi like to stick something in him.

Itachi of course had stared with wide eyes while Hidan was once more rolling on the floor desperately trying to breathe... and when Sai apparently understood that Itachi simply isn't able to form words he smiled that sick fake smile and leaned so close that he could feel the guys breath on his parted lips and then the slender guy had asked that maybe Itachi would like to stick his cock in his hot and wet mouth.

Itachi feeling his blood rush for his groin visibly jerked in his chair noticing that Hidan had stopped laughing and was staring at Sai pretty much the same way Itachi did... when Sai leaned down freely offering Hidan to use his mouth as well, Hidan went beet root red...

The guards of course had heard and they dragged Sai away... Itachi had remained sitting there, imagining until Hidan dived up from the floor smirking like the demon he was and calmly informed Itachi that his pants are making a visible tent on the front to which Itachi jerked again and blushed...

He took a mouthful of the sweet cream enjoying the sugary goodness forcing his eyes away from Sai and looked at Hidan surprised to find the Jashinist looking back at him... smirking.

Itachi didn't say anything his eyes falling on his desert he scooped up the last, licking over the spoon and sighing when the goodness was gone.

He blushed... and he really wished he wouldn't have, but he did... furiously. Hidan pushed Itachi's empty desert bowl aside and slid his own under Itachi's hand which was still holding the spoon.

When he dared to look up at Hidan with his mouth slightly ajar the guy wasn't looking at him, Hidan simply took the slice of well fried meet out of Itachi's untouched first course... when Hidan bit down on it he looked at Itachi grinning and winked playfully chasing away any awkwardness that there might be.

Itachi looked down almost shy and started to eat the second desert.

In the afternoon they were sitting in the so called lounge along with all the psychos, where they pretended that they are interested in painting or reading or whatever. Itachi was sitting on a couch while Hidan was writing something on a piece of paper when Itachi tried to look Hidan had jerked away and smirked saying that Itachi shouldn't poke his cute nose where it doesn't belong... Itachi would have taken offence if Hidan wouldn't have said it jokingly and then blown a kiss to him.

The man was such a tease actually...

Itachi's eyes once more found Sai... as usual the guy was painting. Itachi had noticed that when Sai was painting not a thing in the world could get his attention and the guy couldn't care less about people around him and their reactions to anything.

There was a loud noise coming from somewhere at the hallway, it got Itachi's attention... it got everyone's attention because people were clearly shouting out there.

"I don't fucking care about your retarded policy... I can visit him whenever I want... HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Itachi's heart stopped... that was surely his little brother's voice coming from out there, he stood up abruptly running for the door noticing with the corner of his eye that Hidan was keeping close to him. When Itachi was at the door they banged open revealing Sasuke standing alongside with Suigetsu who was showing his fangs to the guards.

Itachi was gapping at Sasuke... he hadn't seen his baby brother for more than two months and he... missed him so much... his eyes slid over Sasuke's tight dark blue jeans and the tiny little black shirt which made Sasuke look simply so fragile and beautiful... Sasuke's black shoulder length hair as usual sticking in the air at back with neat bangs around the perfect flawless pale face and the big nearly black eyes wide with tears in them...

"Itachi..." Sasuke exclaimed breathlessly and Itachi could only gasp and shiver when Sasuke hugged him fiercely around his waist, he knew this is a problem but he returned the hug to his heart's content. He leaned down till his lips pressed on Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke... I've missed you so much but you're such an idiot for coming here."

"Itachi... I can't take it anymore... I don't care..." Sasuke pulled back looking in his eyes and he felt his own eyes burn because of those tears. "I don't care what they think of us... I will tell everything... they can't keep you here!"

"Shh Sasuke..." Itachi hissed out he saw the guards listening intently and he knew it won't be long till Tsunade is called. "Don't... please just..." Itachi couldn't say it... he wanted to tell Sasuke to leave and never come back but the words didn't come out, he turned away hearing a soft sob from his brother and yes, it snapped his heart clean in two.

"Suigetsu... take him away..." Itachi choked out feeling the hot liquid slide down his cheek, he really wished the others wouldn't be present... he wished Hidan wouldn't be present... before he could gather himself he felt a strong hand grab his arm brutally, he knew the touch, he had missed the touch... he was spun around violently just to find himself inch away from what looked like very pissed Suigetsu.

"He is right Itachi...this isn't fair on any of us... you think it's easy to see him crying every fucking day...just let him tell the truth!"

Itachi barely breathing grabbed Suigetsu's hair pushing his lips against the guy's ear... ah, he had missed Suigetsu as well...

"Listen to me very good..." Itachi hissed and he was damn sure no one else but the blue haired young adult Suigetsu can hear him. "Everything goes as planned... it's only two months left... now take him home and do him good... I don't care, fuck him for the rest of those two months but don't let him come here... don't ruin this! This is to what we all agreed if we get caught... I have it all planned out... you had to assure he doesn't break..._so fucking do it!_"

With that said he let go of Suigetsu resisting to at least lick at the guys lips for a reminder of what they had shared... all three of them.

Suigetsu's face turned determined. "Come on Sasuke..." he murmured grabbing Sasuke's slim arms and turning him away from Itachi... Sasuke gave him the most pained look.

"Itachi..." Sasuke stopped and then he mouthed a silent 'I love you' to which Itachi nodded smiling as best as he could at given situation he was sure Sasuke knew he loves him more than anything in this world.

When the door closed behind his brother and Suigetsu and the guards Itachi on wobbly legs went for the opposite door not looking at anyone, he slumped down on his knees when he was in the dark hallway and then he let his tears free, they came bitter and hot down his cheeks... on his lips... into his mouth.

He tried to gather himself or at least stop sobbing like a lost puppy when he heard the door open but he simply couldn't, he placed his hands on his face hiding himself from whoever it was.

He didn't even gasp when two strong hands pulled on his arms gently but forcefully... he knew it was Hidan... he knew the guys scent by now so when he was pulled in Hidan's lap sitting on it like a damn lady he didn't protest.

Hidan was pressing the back against the wall with his legs outstretched and all Hidan did was put the muscled arms around Itachi's shaking shoulders and kept him close. no calming words and no comforting phrases... Hidan just held him and Itachi despite himself wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck and pressed his wet face against the warm shoulder, he kept sobbing... once started he couldn't stop.

The tears were still streaming down his cheeks when Hidan stroked his hair gently, Itachi had stopped his bitchy sobbing and now tried to calm down and tried not to get his snot on Hidan's shoulder.

He sighed deeply not noticing he was playing with Hidan's hair in return when he was about to say he was okay, which he wasn't, the door opened, he didn't look up but he saw the high heels and he knew its Tsunade wanting to talk with him about Sasuke. He just pressed more against the strong and firm body hoping that Hidan would somehow just... keep him close, protected... he felt safe in those strong arms.

He felt Hidan shake his head and the arms around him tightened their grip and just because of that Itachi sobbed again... he didn't know he can be so... damn emotional.

It was surprising when Tsunade really turned and left, he knew he will have to talk with her sooner or later but he preferred it to be later.

When they were just the two of them in the poorly lit hallway, Itachi sighed again adjusting himself so he could touch the flawless neck with his nose, he felt Hidan shiver.

"You really love him don't you... I mean you're brothers...and then... lovers... and it must be mind-blowing to have such strong feelings combined in one person."

Itachi gulped down his surprise... Hidan got it all right... the Jashinist seemingly didn't have any problems with understanding things as such.

Itachi nodded, not trusting his voice to come out at least half dignified.

"Since I was standing so close I overheard something about you having a plan..."

"When Sasuke's e-eighteen. I'm out of here... it's in two months...he just... both of us have to...e-endure..." he wasn't grateful to his voice for betraying him so, but there was no helping he nuzzled his somewhat wet nose on Hidan's shoulder gently.

"I see... two months... heh, Itachi and since I was so close I heard you saying that the blue haired guy should take care of Sasuke..."

"It was Suigetsu... Sasuke's boyfriend... free relationship r-remember?"

"I see... if it helps Itachi... you have a terribly hot brother and that hot brother seemingly loves you terribly..." Hidan pulled Itachi away and Itachi found it odd when Hidan was smiling sweetly but he could also tell the smile is sincere..."So stop sulking... you're one lucky guy, Itachi." with that Said the Jashinist poked his nose lightly and he couldn't help but smile...

Hidan apparently taking the smile as a good thing gave him a chaste kiss and then stood up taking his hand, holding it tightly as they started to move down the hallway.

"Where we're going?"

"You'll see..."

But _no_... They were stopped by Tsunade, Itachi thought Hidan really was about to make him forget because he heard Hidan growl dangerously when Tsunade asked Itachi to join her...

Bitch...

And then Itachi spent two hours talking about Sasuke with the blonde witch, he could see Tsunade is more than just suspecting that Itachi wasn't trying to rape Sasuke back then. He was sure the woman suspects the true nature of their relationship...

Well he wouldn't give away information even if she tortured him... which she already was doing by keeping him there.

When he got free he went for his room spending the afternoon in brooding and reading a book... when the evening came Itachi took a shower... and when finally the lights went off and the guards as usual were drinking in their lounge he decided to sneak out of his room... he didn't care of the consequences that might come if he would get caught...

...

_An: thank you for reading, let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: yaoi, lots of swearing and a too long and boring smut._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: thank you all for the lovely feedback! I bet everyone's excited about Sai...but that will have to wait a bit :P_

_...Appealing madness..._

As he was in his black boxers and the black vest with his hair loose, he tiptoed down the hallway and stopped standing in front of the door with number eight on them... he turned the handle gently and opened the door soundlessly sneaking in, trying to ignore the way his heart threatened to abandon him by breaking free from his ribcage.

He went over the bed silently and wondered is Hidan sleeping... the guy was laying on the back with the arms under the head and the violet eyes closed.

Carefully Itachi crawled on the bed and sat on the guy's hips straddling him. Itachi smirked seeing Hidan's lips curl in the already well known devilish grin... of course not sleeping.

The purplish gem stone like eyes opened and sparkled up seeing him sitting there.

"I'd say this is the best surprise in my life Itachi."

Itachi smiled it was strange how he had feared rejection... it wasn't like him to feel insecure... he laid his hands on Hidan's chest as he leaned down brushing his lips against the delicious ones and now smooth ones as the sedatives had wore off.

"Do you feel lazy Hidan?" Itachi breathed out when Hidan didn't move just started to breathe heavier, hearing Itachi's words Hidan smiled mischievously.

"Yeah... you will have to help yourself."

Itachi's face blossomed in a grin as he caught Hidan's lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it gently. Hidan's arms moved instantly the hands grabbing on his hips but Itachi took them and pressed them on the bed as he let go of the plump lip.

"No, no... Stay lazy."

"Nh... surely I can at least touch you lazily?!"

Itachi chuckled. "No."

Hidan didn't say anything just narrowed the eyes looking at him so damn lustfully... Itachi moved a bit so he could grab the end of Hidan's greyish vest he pulled it off with Hidan's help and discarded it out of the single bed... then he supporting his weight with his hands on the bed by Hidan's head leaned down flicking his tongue over the hardening nipples earning himself a shiver and just because he wanted more of everything Hidan had, he kept playing with the smooth pale skin on the firm chest till he felt Hidan's breathing had gotten heavy and he could feel something hard under his ass when he sat up again and simply watched over the perfect man...

And dear god, Hidan was perfect...that body was simply perfect... Itachi spending his time with Sasuke felt like a man...because his baby brother was so fragile physically but being with Hidan it was him who felt fragile physically... Itachi was lean and lithe, his muscles not showing too much but Hidan... Hidan was the perfect balance... the muscles were there and visible but they didn't make a hulk out of the guy... yes Hidan was perfect.

"Surely you're not getting yourself off by staring?"

Itachi snapped his eyes on the violet ones. "Patience!" he breathed out.

"Patience was never my thing Itachi..." as if to confirm his words true Hidan bucked the hips up, Itachi gasped feeling the big hard length press against his ass.

"Nh Hidan..." he suddenly got serious and he was sure Hidan could tell because the violet eyes sharpened.

"I don't want you to get this wrong... I just..." he paused rather lamely feeling his own erection straining his boxers.

"Itachi...I won't get it wrong... believe me, I won't turn into a maniac chasing after you... _believe me,_ I won't make problems for you. _We_ will be the way _you _want us to be... discard me whenever you want... have me whenever you want."

Itachi stared... he did not understand, not a single word... he did not fucking understand! What it meant? it was as if the guy just said he doesn't give a shit is Itachi with or without him and the guy just said that he cared because he wouldn't make problems for Itachi and the guy said... what did Hidan just say?

"What?" Itachi dumbly asked, not wanting to sound retarded but then again because of that sentence he questioned Hidan's mental state.

Hidan sighed. "Okay what I meant was... it's obvious that I... like you... yeah... I do... but, you said it yourself... you will be out of this stink hole in two months and I hope you will be Itachi.." Hidan reached up and took Itachi's stray coal black hair between his fingers, Itachi's eyes however were widened and his lips had formed a thin line.

"But I won't be, Itachi... besides don't you think that once you're out you will have better things to do than think about me?"

Itachi was grimacing and scowling and maybe he wanted to slap Hidan... he realised that it was the other way around. Hidan thought that it's Itachi who is simply having fun and that's why Hidan acted like this.

"Hidan... I'm sorry... I think I've been selfish. "He saw the violet eyes go wide but he carried on. "We have been blabbing about my problems and I failed to ask you... who put you in here?"

Hidan smirked his hands laid on Itachi's hips just resting there.

"Alright Itachi... I'm still hard as a rock and you sitting on my lap doesn't help but why not let's _talk_... my father did... after he found me in my room covered in blood."

Itachi ignored the first part of the sentence... he was still hard as well and sitting on the man's lap didn't help.

"Who's blood?"

"Some girl's."

"What happened to the girl?"

"Nothing... she healed I believe."

"Did you cut her badly?"

"No Itachi...not as half as badly as I wanted to."

Itachi thought about it... he believed Hidan is dangerous... it didn't change the fact that he liked the guy.

"Do you do it only with girls?" he tried to keep his voice even to not betray the true meaning of his question... he wondered though...

Hidan smiled knowingly and maybe a bit hurt. "Itachi... I did it _once_ and let me turn back in time, I would do it again and I would kill the bitch this time... because I loved her and she fucked me over in the most fucking lowest way possible."

Itachi's eyebrows pulled up... so that's how it was... just once... and he could see Hidan meant what he said... so really, it was like Hidan most probably did it because he was hurt. he almost asked 'so you're not cutting people up left and right' but he resisted.

"What did she do?"

"Fucked around behind my back, she was the only one I ever admitted my feelings to... fuck, she was the only one to get so close to me that's why it fucking hurt so much... because I trusted the bitch but she couldn't keep her legs closed."

Hidan's eyes turned unfocused the guy was clearly remembering something he didn't want to remember. Itachi scowled to himself... great, he had killed the mood completely.

"The funny thing is Itachi... I never was one for monogamy...or whatever the shit is called, but that bitch got me around her finger pretending to be jealous whenever I even as much as fucking looked the other way... but as it appeared she was sticking with me because I'm rich."

Itachi scowled... he didn't understand those kind of girls, why fuck with guys brain like that. he felt sorry...

"And then one day when I returned from a business trip bringing loads of presents like the good guy I was, I found her moaning under some sweaty pig hammering away at her... the bitch was fucking on my bed... on my sheets... in my house... I lost it completely, that's how it happened."

Okay, Hidan was absolutely normal! He was as normal as normal one could be.

"Hidan...you could get out of here no problem... even more so if you're rich just... just make an act for Tsunade. Tell her everything you just told me she will understand that you were hurt! Seriously Hidan..." Itachi leaned down cupping the Jashinist's pale face and stroking the lower lip with his thumbs gently. "I want you to get out of here and I would get out... and...and... you did mention that if we would be out of here you would make me scream."

Itachi chuckled himself when Hidan did wrapping the strong arms around him.

"I tell you what... tomorrow I will ask Tsunade to allow a phone call, I know the best lawyer there is Hidan... he's name is Madara Uchiha he's my far relative, he will help, Okay?"

He did realise that from his words Hidan could clearly see that Itachi cared.

"If you want to you can just forget me as soon as you're out but do get out." Itachi pressed his face in the warm neck. "Discard me whenever you want and have me whenever you want me..." and as soon as he said it he understood what Hidan had meant saying that... it was so simple.

The idea was to not get hurt in the end... because apparently they both knew that the end will always come sooner or later.

There was a moment of silence in which Itachi kept himself as close as he could without choking Hidan and Hidan apparently didn't mind he just kept Itachi in his arms as if the guy would know how terribly safe Itachi felt like this.

"Al right..." Hidan finally retorted when Itachi already thought there won't be an answer it made him smile against the warm neck.

"Now, I suggest you resume from where you left off..."

Hearing that Itachi grinned sitting up, he wriggled his ass suggestively enjoying the way Hidan's mouth parted and the strong hands laid on his sides, Itachi could damn well see in the violet eyes that they like what they see... Itachi smirked to himself as he slowly and teasingly took off his shirt and as soon as the shirt touched the floor Hidan's hands lifted ready to touch him, he wanted that touch yet he slapped the hands away giving Hidan a naughty smile when the guy growled at him.

"Mh Hidan..." Itachi moaned out looking down at the perfect male..."I'm so going to enjoy you..."

"Let me touch you!" it was almost a warning... almost a demand... almost an order... but wasn't...

"Wait." Itachi murmured getting off of Hidan and the bed. "Let me get that honey goodness." he whispered as he rushed for the bathroom getting the lotion he rushed back, he however stopped when he was standing beside the bed looking down at Hidan he smiled seeing the obvious bulge in the guys black boxers.

He crawled up on the bed and straddled Hidan's lower legs sitting on them comfortably with his knees bent... his hands laid on Hidan's thighs when he placed the lotion on the edge of the bed.

Itachi's index finger traced the clothed big erection feathery and he smiled when Hidan twitched under his light touch, he made it two fingers stroking harder.

"Mh Itachi...so you're a teaser?"

It was hard to explain but somehow when it came to Hidan Itachi changed... and now all he wanted to see was Hidan's face pleasured and all he wanted to hear was a pleasured Hidan... and all he wanted to feel was Hidan.

He crooked his fingers in Hidan's boxers pulling them off slowly revealing a thick and damn big proudly standing erection... he felt his mouth salivating, one quick glance at Hidan's face and he smirked, Hidan was eating him up with the purple eyes lidded.

Going down on someone was a fragile thing, a very thin line between pleasure and dislike. Itachi knew the line... it was the simplest thing there could be.

You do it when you want to do it... you do it with who you want to do it.

This time... well, let's just say Itachi wanted. he moaned softly as he leaned down hearing a gasp from Hidan before he even touched the big length and when his tongue licked the tip Hidan groaned clenching the hands on the white sheets.

Itachi rolled his tongue in his mouth tasting the pre-come he had licked off... so the man really _was_ perfect.

Itachi's fingers wrapped around the erection's base as he started to lick the tip vigorously, his tongue swirled all around and he moaned softly hearing Hidan's low grunts of pleasure, it made him take the tip in his mouth and suck on it in hopes to get more of that taste, and when he did he took the shaft deep in his mouth putting his hands on Hidan's hips holding them down on the bed, it paid off when he started to bob his head and Hidan's hips bucked up sharply a growl following. Itachi loved the reactions he was getting as he kept rolling his tongue coaxing more sounds.

"Ahh Itachi... mhh."

Judging from those moans and from the way Hidan couldn't stop squirming Itachi was doing a good job, he hummed on the flesh relaxing his throat and taking Hidan deeper still and then he swallowed... Hidan jerked violently and now panted heavily, a hand entangled in Itachi's long dark hair.

Itachi started to deep throat he was rewarded nicely with strangled groans and growls and a constant jerking of the strong hips.

"I-Itachi... oh fuck..." Hidan choked out, Itachi hummed again wriggling his face over the arousal swallowing on it he growled pretty much like an animal when Hidan pulled him away by his hair.

"S-stop...fuck... Itachi." Hidan breathed out visibly trying to regain something like normal breathing but Itachi whined and took hold of Hidan's wrists breathing heavily himself, he pressed those strong hands on the bed near Hidan's sides, Hidan was kind of immobilized it allowed him to take the hard length back in his mouth closing his eyes and moaning as he started to suck rather hard and bobbed his head fast.

Hidan however was gasping for air and all the manly body was shaking, Itachi simply loved the way Hidan squirmed and arched his back, Itachi really had to use quite a bit of strength to keep Hidan's hands pressed on the bed and he had to use quite a lot of will power not to gag when he wasn't holding Hidan's hips down and they kept snapping upwards pushing that enormous length deep in his throat.

"I-Ita...f-fuck... Itachi I'm..."

Itachi moaned loudly trying to encourage Hidan to cum in his mouth, then he swallowed, he had to swallow again as the body under him arched towards the ceiling, Hidan's hands were clenching on the sheets under Itachi's own hands and Hidan was growling like an animal while Itachi moaned softly pulling back and lapping at the erection's head, gathering up the essence of the man, he swallowed it down hungrily and made sure not a drop escape him, blushing fiercely when he looked up and Hidan was watching him intently... hungrily.

Apparently the sight and his actions had aroused Hidan because the big length simply didn't lose its hardness, Hidan grabbed his arms and pulled him over the strong body as the guy crushed their lips together. And then it was Hidan who lapped at Itachi's mouth hungrily... they parted both panting but Itachi still wanted to do the one thing with which on mind he came here.

He sat back up smiling his version of a naughty smile when Hidan tried to sit up as well but he pushed the guy back down on the bed.

Hidan apparently wasn't pleased with that, for now... Itachi's smile grew.

"Damn you Hidan don't make me tie you to the bed" he breathed out pressing on the strong chest as Hidan simply couldn't keep still Hearing that the Jashinist gave him a creepy grin and settled down somewhat.

Itachi wanting to get to the point before Hidan can take the control, because that's exactly what kind of look Hidan was giving him, the look that said that all Hidan wanted was to flip them over and bang in, so He moved off of Hidan for a split second to free himself of his boxers that were getting wet on the front, he noticed Hidan's eyes roam his body and he loved those eyes eating him like that... he got back on top of Hidan straddling him now completely naked with his own erection standing at attention.

He grabbed the lotion squirting it on his fingers grimacing at the smell of the gooiness, he fisted the lotion to warm it up some and looked at Hidan smiling a tiny smile... why it was so easy to be with this guy was beyond him.

Hidan's lips quirked in a smirk not the devilish one this was more like a faintly amused one...

"You're actually quite a control maniac aren't you Itachi?"

Itachi smiled... yes he was, he was so used to dominate his brother and he loved that feeling to bits... but it would be a lie to deny that he loved to be dominated to bits as long as it was the right person to do it, like the man under him.

Itachi was looking into Hidan's purple eyes while Hidan was intently watching Itachi's hand, the lotion covered one, that sneaked behind Itachi, Hidan's eyes sparkled up and Itachi was ready to bet anything Hidan would love for Itachi to turn around so the guy could see those slim fingers in action... Itachi smirked his other hand sneaking to his neglected erection giving it a small stroke, Itachi's lips parted as a shaky sigh escaped him, he loved the influence he caused Hidan under him squirmed clearly wanting some action.

"Most of the times..." Itachi finally answered as he slipped two of his fingers in himself and stroked his length gently while all he wanted to do was squeeze it and pump it. "Mhh Hidan...my fingers are being squeezed so tightly... it's so hot..."

Itachi felt his cheeks flare up because of his own actions but it so paid off when he saw Hidan swallow nervously and visibly jerk on the bed... Hidan's lips parted letting out a low growl.

"Itachi..."

Itachi thought that the squishy sounds that now were made by his fingers sliding in and out of him made it all so much better. Hidan looked near insane with the alluring eyes darting from his face to his groin as all Hidan did was breathed heavily and shakily bucking the hips up time after time especially when Itachi let a soft moan escape.

When he had all three fingers in himself and it didn't feel burning anymore Itachi with half lidded eyes let go of his arousal putting the hand on Hidan's chest as he leaned forward slightly, Hidan apparently couldn't resist, the strong hands grabbed on his hips squeezing harshly it made him moan quite loudly even if he tried to strangle it.

"I wonder...ahh... can I reach it?" he mumbled, smiling his little sex smile, he closed his eyes and tried to crook his fingers, he almost regretted it when he really did brush his fingers on his sweet spot, his body jerked violently and a loud moan got out. His ass pushed back and he whined when it simply didn't work with his own fingers in there.

"Aaah, Hidan... mhhh...fuck!" Itachi choked out removing his fingers and grabbing Hidan's erection with the same hand pumping straight away to smear the pre-come over it, the sudden touch however caused the Jashinist to gasp sharply.

"Itachi... Jashin fuck... stop this teasing if you want to get to the good part before I fucking pass out."

Itachi maybe was a freak in the sack... his relationship with Hidan was different comparing to his relationship with his brother on so many levels. With his brother Sasuke there never were those awkward moments or shyness mostly because they were brothers but with this man... there had to be a different reason for that... so if there was a part in Hidan which loved to abuse like Itachi was abusing his brother... he would get it out.

He leaned down brushing his lips on Hidan's resisting a kiss that he wanted.

"Ready to fill me up?"

With that he earned himself a loud growl and a hard spanking with both hands, they never left Itachi's ass and they squeezed and parted the soft cheeks.

Hidan attacked Itachi's mouth sticking the tongue in. Itachi did want to keep the impression of control to himself a bit longer but when Hidan's strong hands lifted his ass and aligned the erection to his hole, there was nothing he could do, only moan loudly in Hidan's mouth as those strong hands pulled him down roughly, pushing the hard and big length into him fully.

Itachi parted from Hidan's lips gasping for air and shivering at the feeling... god damn him he loved the feeling. the pain fused with such a complete fullness, he blushed realising that he loved to be filled like this... he sat up, moaning in a shocked way when the position allowed the huge length to push inside fully... he could feel it throb his mouth parting in some forbidden ecstasy.

He didn't move yet, glancing at Hidan he moaned softly, Hidan was keeping the eyes on him, watching him and just breathing but the look in those eyes was to die for... Hidan could never deny having feelings for him after he had seen those eyes. Not that Itachi would mention it... not that he could think about it right now.

"Hidan..." he breathed out not realising that his own eyes were showing the same for Hidan to see... "Damn, you feel so good..."

With that said he lifted himself up slightly sitting right back and loving the way his ass rubbed on Hidan's thighs as he wriggled on the huge man flesh inside of him, Hidan groaned probably leaving bruises on his hips with the strength they were squeezed.

He started a rather slow pace, with his hands on Hidan's chest for support and his bent legs pressed against Hidan's sides, while Hidan's hands were aiding him on his hips. How much he enjoyed Hidan's expressions was beyond him... Hidan's face pleasured watching him so intently... the violet eyes half lidded and shining... the sensual lips parted the breaths shaky... Itachi really felt like he's riding a demon...Few minutes of that and they both were sweating and moaning and trebling with a need for more.

Itachi adjusted sitting up some more he heard an animalistic growl when he leaned back putting his hands on Hidan's thighs behind himself and started to lift himself up and down harder his head fell back as he enjoyed it completely and he was sure for all hundred percent that the violet eyes were on their joining point.

"Haa ahh... Itachi, fuck... fills you up good, eh?"

Itachi managed a peek at Hidan to confirm that the violet eyes really were watching their joining and those words however made Itachi moan loudly and fasten up his pace till their skin slapped together roughly.

"Ah yes... fuck it does...mhh Hidan..."

The next thing Itachi knew was bliss because Hidan snapped the hips up the very next time Itachi brought himself down, the thick length hit his sweet spot head on and Itachi thought about putting his hand in his mouth to silence himself before some of the staff comes in... His ass wriggled desperately wanting to feel more, he moaned deeply pretty much like a cheap whore feeling his spot being rubbed so deliciously. His dark eyes rolled in the back of his head as he lifted himself up till only the tip of the erection remained in him and then he sat back down.

Stars exploded in his vision and he moaned loudly not able to do anything else than wriggle his ass for more... too good... the man felt too good... he started chasing his pleasure, riding the man under him and it took him a while to understand that he won't be able to reach it.

"Hidan..." it came out as a whine, simply because Itachi wasn't able to keep this up... he wanted the roughness.

Itachi fell on the strong chest noticing Hidan's smirk, damn...

"I'm afraid that after all the teasing you've done you will have to ask nicely."

Itachi was still wriggling his ass trying to convince Hidan... but oh well he started this...

"Hidan... mhh... please... fuck me hard now... fuck me."

The world spun and then Itachi was looking up at Hidan who grabbed his legs, pushing them against his own chest and bending them, Hidan kneeled up completely with his hands on Itachi's knees keeping him in position.

Itachi's lips parted in ecstasy when the man started to bang in him hard, hitting the blessed spot... he was mewling out his pleasure grabbing on the bed sheets, he really hoped the guards are drunk by now because there was no way to keep his moans inside, Hidan was groaning and growling too but never faltered in the rough pace if only to rock the hips against his ass making him moan louder... the man was a fucking dream... a fantasy.

"H-Hidan fuck... so good...nnh." Itachi moaned out, he realised he's murmuring short phrases of how fucking good it was, he realised he's not making sense and he kind of realised that he was actually drooling down his cheek... and still Hidan was banging into him hard and rough to the point where Itachi thought he will once more come without the guy ever touching his cock.

His body already was at its limit... but he reached his arms out somehow wanting to be closer, he moaned softly when Hidan complied his silent wish letting go of his legs and laying atop of him never stopping to pierce his ass, the thrusts got slower and harder jerking Itachi's slender body with their force.

His lean arms wrapped around the strong neck entangling the fingers in platinum hair, his parted lips pressed against Hidan's temple.

"Hidan... ahh, so good... you feel so... fucking good!" he didn't care, Hidan deserved to know this.

"Itachi, fuck... y-you're... fucking perfect."

Shivering at the words his body went rigid, his head fell back and Hidan apparently realising that he is already coming rocked the hips into his hard.

Hidan's hand pumped his erection harshly making him gasp and groan and moan all together as his seed spurted out between them. His lower muscles squeezed and clamped on Hidan's length and he could feel the hot stickiness hit his insides as Hidan himself was now clutching on his shoulders with the pale face in his sweaty neck, groaning loudly... Hidan's hips jerked till they stopped abruptly.

Itachi was stroking Hidan's back not caring how affectionate that touch was... or more like..._making_ it affectionate.

"I'll tease you often if that's what I get..." he breathed out with a satisfied smile on his face...

"Say that again, when I'm finished..." Hidan murmured barely audible in his neck.

"Eh?"

To make Itachi understand Hidan's hips bucked down and Itachi gasped first it sent a jibe of pleasure through him second Hidan hadn't lost the hardness.

The Jashinist started a slow nice pace slowly bringing Itachi back to hardness... Hidan's slow pace was almost scaring for Itachi... that was until he gave into it completely... in the sensual feel of Hidan gliding into and out of him rhythmically... in the gentle touches of those strong hands on his chest, stomach his arms, his sensitive sides... the turn of his leg, the hip... in his hair... Hidan's hands were everywhere, they felt good everywhere.

With his mouth parted he arched into the touches and rocked his hips just as sensually as Hidan did moaning softly... if he was honest he didn't remember the last time he was having such... soft... gentle... almost loving feeling all over his aroused body... his fingers pulled on platinum hair to taste Hidan's lips and Hidan pushing the vigorous tongue in his mouth fastened up the pace just a tiny bit making Itachi moan in the hot mouth.

He got to see another side of Hidan... he suspected this was the side Hidan didn't show very often... the gentle one.

But it didn't last long...

Itachi didn't care which side... he needed Hidan... whichever.

His fingernails dug in pale broad shoulders when the guy rocked his hips into Itachi's hard groaning in his ear and then licking the same ear...

"Turn around..."

Itachi grunted when Hidan pulled out of his body, but he anticipated and with Hidan's help he turned around getting on all fours obeying and loving it... he pushed his ass back for Hidan rubbing it on the proudly standing man flesh earning himself another groan, he loved those low animalistic groans... all sounds the guy made.

his hips were grabbed and the thick arousal was pushed back into him to the hilt filling him up so perfectly, Itachi shivered and yelped when Hidan spanked him hard and then massaged the hurt flesh starting a rough pace slamming into him relentlessly and stroking his back occasionally just to spank him afterwards, Itachi enjoyed every bit and if the noises Hidan made was an indicator the Jashinist was loving this just as much.

When Hidan parted his ass cheeks roughly and thrust in hard Itachi shuddered as the sweetest of spots was hit again and with such force, a loud moan escaped him and he wriggled his ass in circles pushing it back while Hidan was holding his hips in place.

"Mh that's right... fuck, such a hot ass!"

Itachi moaned for an answer, not able to form words as Hidan started the already known 'animalistic onslaught' on his ass making him pretty much see stars with each hard thrust... making him moan loudly like a whore... making him fist the sheets for his dear life and making him push his ass back begging for more... making him lose the control he used to keep so dear...

Once more he was dazed.. his eyes were still open but he didn't see, he just felt everything...he felt Hidan fist his hair and pull him up like a rag doll so he was on his knees, he felt his back pressing against Hidan's broad chest and he felt Hidan's strong arms wrap around his chest keeping him close and he felt _Hidan_ so... much.

He heard Hidan's ragged shaky gasps near his ear he heard his ass connecting with Hidan's thighs he heard Hidan's erection sliding into him... pushing... piercing...filling.

Hidan fisted his hair and turned his head probably to look in Itachi's flushed face... when Hidan bit on his jaw line he felt his drool hit his chest... oh nice he was drooling again.

"H-Hidan...ahh... I'm... I ca-ahh... can't..."

It was too much and it wasn't enough.

"Yeah... me too..." Hidan gasped out wrapping a hand around Itachi's leaking cock, starting to pump it in times with the now hard and slow thrusts...

Itachi's mouth was parted in a silent scream as he felt his peak take him over so violently, jerking his body, tearing loud moans from his throat, the other arm was around his chest keeping him so close that it almost cut his air off, his body was jerked few more times with Hidan's hard thrusts, and he felt the hot seed fill him once more... god, he loved the feeling... their sweaty hips grinded together riding out their pleasure and when the feeling slowly ended Itachi was ready to pass out...

They fell in a panting heap, he ending with his hot cheek on Hidan's shoulder but none of them cared right now, their legs was in a tangled mess as well and it was too hot for it but Itachi remained like that, it was worth it.

"Hidan...?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"I'll tease you often if that's what I get..."

Hidan chuckled managing to lift the head and give Itachi a peck on his soft hair...

...

_An: I'm getting worse with this stuff... but let me know what you think anyway._

**_An: umm, there is a new story that I am co-writing with Echo... so Please if you get the chance and time, go to my profile, read the notice and check it out... I'd love to hear what you think of it...really!_**

_Meti..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: yaoi...and other stuff._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: Thank you for reviewing, keep doing it please...it makes me haaaappyy!_

_...Appealing madness..._

The next morning after Hidan had _carried_ Itachi back to his room in the middle of the night after few hours of snoozing and cuddling and after Itachi had went for a hot shower and after Itachi had had his breakfast... he realised that walking after you've been fucked up your ass the previous night... was not a joy... he was walking pretty much like a hurt penguin, a grimacing and wincing penguin no less.

Hidan chuckling, walking beside him didn't help much...

He punched Hidan's shoulder smirking but it only made Hidan laugh harder and Itachi wince harder...

"Jerk..." Itachi breathed out half heartedly, they were going... well, Hidan was going Itachi was limping for the daily wacko session with Tsunade. They were the first ones simply because Itachi thought it wouldn't be wise to limp in the room while everyone could see.

"Ah Itachi babe, you know you liked it..."

Itachi blushed deciding not to answer... there was no point to lie and say he didn't like it... Hidan wouldn't buy it anyway.

"Shut up..." Itachi grumbled sitting himself extremely carefully on the chair he was determined not to move till the session is over and everyone has left.

"Meh, Itachi... does that mean I won't be getting more of you?"

Itachi cursed himself for blushing... since when was he blushing so madly. Hidan made it worse by grinning like a sex maniac.

"Yes, that's what it means..." Itachi retorted sticking his tongue out at the Jashinist and smiling when Hidan narrowed the purplish eyes smiling at him charmingly.

They both went silent when Sai walked in, being awfully early just like him and Hidan... Itachi's eyes narrowed watching the lithe guy move.

He didn't have to look at Hidan to know that the devilish smirk was on those plump lips.

"Hey little emotionless fucker... gonna offer us to stick something in you again?"

Itachi smirked when Sai looked at Hidan blankly and then smiled a faked smile coming close to them standing right in front of them... close... in front... Itachi swallowed, his eyes travelled to Sai's fragile looking hips... Sai's composure however was free as a pale hand laid on a hip and Sai leaned down a bit to be face level with them.

"Are you going to take the offer?" Sai asked looking first at Hidan then Itachi... Itachi was once more simply staring, he saw with the corner of his eyes Hidan fidgeting on the chair... actually if Itachi was honest with himself he would take the offer gladly... if... if Hidan wouldn't mind... because no matter how the little teaser was... he wouldn't like Hidan turn away from him.

Itachi was sitting _very_ still when the smiling face pushed closer to his and Sai's dark eyes made his breathing heavier.

"Mh Itachi... after seeing your little brother I understand why you're fucking him... and correct me if I'm wrong but you were fucking him senseless... and he was screaming like a little slut impaled on your cock, eh?"

Sai was a fucking Evil.

The Evil left Itachi gasping for air when the little frame came closer still and sat on his lap straddling him shamelessly, the little hands laid on Itachi's shoulders as Itachi stared with his mouth parted forgetting the pain in his ass from the extra weight. No matter how sexy the fragile looking creature was Itachi did not fully like when strangers talked about his little brother like that... even if it was true.

Sai's lips touched his ear. "Did it sound something like 'Ahh Itachi...mhhh... so good... your cock in me feels so good... mhh, Itachi... it fills me so good... harder...faster... ahh Itachi deeper!'"

Sai saying those words sensually and wriggling the little ass on his lap in thrusting motions made that sentence so much more effective... Itachi didn't know how to react and what to do... he didn't move his hands and he couldn't push Sai off... didn't want to.

Thankfully Sai got off of his lap and Itachi trying to force himself to breathe snapped his head to Hidan just to watch the little Evil sit on Hidan's lap starting to rub himself against the manly body. Itachi didn't quite realise what or why but he felt a sudden rush of hotness and something...alien run trough him.

"Say Hidan... did you already fucked Itachi? Was he screaming or moaning like a slut for you... did you bang him good? Is his mouth as hot as it looks?"

Itachi managed a little smirk when Hidan grinned his demon's grin and if Itachi wasn't mistaken Sai was a bit taken aback... as if Sai would realise he bit off more than he could chew and Itachi knowing Hidan thought it just might be so...

"Well well, aren't you a little slut?!" Hidan whispered out grabbing Sai's hips hard, Itachi instantly understood what Hidan is doing...

Sai smiled but Itachi noticed the blush creep up to the pale cheeks. "I could be your slut if you want... yours and Itachi's..."

"Oh... not only you're a slut... you're a horny little slut eh?" Hidan carried on and Itachi gasped along with Sai when the Jashinist's strong hand grabbed on Sai's crotch stroking firmly, that stroke was definitely to arouse and it seemingly worked perfectly because Sai shivered and tried to get off of Hidan's lap, that Hidan didn't allow...

Itachi was now chuckling... so that's how it was... Sai was all talk... but when there was someone like Hidan... cold feet.

Itachi's breathing hitched when Hidan dived in Sai's neck, biting and sucking and Sai squirmed, gasped, shivered and could do _nothing_ to get away. Hidan's arms around Sai's middle tightened visibly and Hidan's hands travelled down squeezing one perfect looking ass cheek hard, he heard Sai emit a strange noise between a gasp shock and moan... Sai's hips bucking forward proved Hidan's actions worthwhile.

Itachi swallowed hard not sure does he feels jealous or not... he was used to sharing... and he of all people hadn't had the _right_ to ask for someone to be only for him.

Hidan pulled back still smirking as the violet eyes inspected Sai's flushed face and took in Sai's lidded eyes. Hidan pulled Sai closer but Sai's hands laid on Hidan's broad shoulders trying to keep away... Sai shook his head in denial... oh yeah Sai had bit off much more than he could possibly chew.

Hidan's hand on the little ass rocked Sai's hips inwards and Itachi shivered... fuck them both for being so hot!

"S-stop..." Sai choked out barely audible squirming against Hidan's body some more.

"What's the matter? I'm about to stick something into you... isn't that what you wanted, little slut?"

Sai seemingly didn't care what game he had started, the pale creature looked like he's ready to give up gracelessly, Sai shook the head in denial, digging the fingernails in Hidan's shoulders and gasping when the Jashinist rocked the little ass towards himself again.

"Ah, but I think that's exactly what you want... see?"

Itachi moaned softly when Hidan grabbed on Sai's crotch and Sai arched tossing his head back and moaned softly rocking towards Hidan's hand... what a sight.

"I was just...ahh..." Sai started but was cut off when Hidan spanked the firm ass cheeks hard enough to fill the room with a sharp yell followed by harsh breaths.

"You just wanted to see my reaction... I know. Well this is my reaction, so what are you going to do about it..."

Hidan was a demon... truly... perfectly... beautifully.

"No-ahh... no, I...I ahh..." Sai was completely lost when Hidan pulled on the brown hair tilting Sai's head back, Hidan attacked the nearly white neck biting and brushing the hot lips on it.

Actually if Itachi was honest with himself he did feel jealous... Hidan's teeth clenched on the soft skin and Sai whimpered, Hidan however didn't let go...

"If you really believed that I'm fucking Itachi you should have first asked me is it alright to sit in his lap and seduce him. Should have asked is it alright to rub your little pretty ass on his cock."

Sai didn't get to answer, they all heard the steps approaching and it seemed all three of them realised that if they didn't stop they would get in trouble, when Tsunade would walk in.

The Jashinist removed his lips and hands from Sai completely and sat back looking at the small creature with lidded eyes... Sai first swallowed hard then stiffly got off of Hidan's lap, hesitantly the small delicate creature turned and went for the farthest chair possible, sitting down and fidgeting on it for a while before settling down... as for Itachi... he was intently trying to look anywhere but Hidan... he didn't know what to make of the scene.

He liked what Hidan did... but... that was definitely jealousy and on top of that it didn't make any _sense_ since Hidan had really looked ready to fuck Sai stupid. He just didn't understand.

...

After an hour in which Tsunade tried to convince them that the world is based on normal people, they went for lunch and then were killing their afternoon in the lounge as usual, along with the other psychos, Itachi as usual was just sitting there on the couch dozing off trying to find a comfortable spot which wouldn't remind him the beating his ass received, because the thought of it made him want to receive another one...

Hidan was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the same couch just next to Itachi's crossed legs, the Jashinist once more was scribbling something on a piece of paper...

Sai was in the corner of the room, by the table... painting.

Itachi was... nervous... he wanted to talk with Hidan about the earlier scene with Sai because Hidan acted like nothing ever happened, Hidan even had once more pushed his desert under Itachi's nose at the lunch... actually Hidan did that every day now... Itachi of course thought it's sweet... he blamed his sweet tooth for melting because of that. But still...

He coughed using the moment when all the psychos were busy with themselves and they were out of earshot.

"Hidan...?" he started quietly.

"I _know_ Itachi... I had no fucking right!"

Itachi gaped his mouth and tried to stand to run after Hidan when that one stood up rushing out of the lounge but he didn't... first Hidan was almost running and there was no way Itachi could catch up considering his sore backside and second... what would he say if he would manage to catch up...

...

When it was the time they should be sleeping Itachi didn't feel like it at all, even though he and Hidan had stayed up half of the previous night... the thought that Hidan was possibly angry at himself or him nagged him, chasing the sleep away...

He punched his pillow and kicked off the blanket leaving himself in his boxers and a little tight black vest, he stared at the ceiling... could it be that Hidan was really jealous... could it be that Hidan... _couldn't_...share... because if that was the case...

Itachi could never stop his relationship with his little brother willingly... if he had to choose between Hidan and Sasuke the choice would be simple, but it didn't change the fact that the choice would break something in him and it would hurt like a bitch... through these two months and especially the last five days Hidan had sneaked under his skin with ease.

He flinched when the door opened and Hidan came in still fully dressed, the Jashinist sat on the edge of the bed and gave Itachi a creepy smile. "Hey..."

Itachi sat up putting his hand on the warm shoulder, shivering when he felt Hidan's scent... but Hidan wasn't looking at him now, the Jashinist was staring in his lap.

"Hidan... I don't want you to feel bad for anything... hear me? It's fine..."

Hidan looked at him and Itachi shivered again but for different reasons...the purple eyes were... cold.

"Nah... I guess I need to explain something..."

Itachi suddenly didn't want to hear it in case Hidan would say that Itachi must be his and his alone.

"I _was_ jealous... but I _wasn't..._" Hidan looked at Itachi then and Itachi was sure his face was showing the way he felt... confused.

"It's actually funny Itachi... because when your brother came to visit you, all I was thinking was how hot he was and how hot you were and how hot Sasuke's boyfriend was... but when Sai was sitting on your lap... I don't know what got into me I felt as if... as if he's a fucking threat... because your brother and Suigetsu are _out there_ you know, but Sai is _in here_...but... I won't do it again... you can do whatever you want it was a part of the deal anyway..."

Itachi was now looking somewhere at the wall... half of what Hidan had just said he didn't understand and the other half he didn't want to understand.

Why does relationship had to be so difficult... why feelings had to be so difficult.

"So... what are you saying?"

"I'm fucking saying that I acted like an ass..."

Itachi didn't agree though... he couldn't deny that he liked it when Hidan acted jealous... he liked when Hidan had acted possessive and if Itachi got it right then Hidan simply felt threatened that Itachi would leave him, leaving Hidan alone again in this hell hole...no one deserved to bear this place alone and no one was allowed to have so many lovers and be happy... Itachi realised that.

"Hidan... when it comes to Sasuke... I would never... part from him... never."

Hidan made an annoyed sound... and turned away so Itachi couldn't see the handsome face..."I'm not asking for you to _leave_ anyone... and let me guess you're fucking with Suigetsu as well aren't you?"

Itachi blushed crimson... Hidan most probably thinks he's a slut... he was looking down in his lap refusing to confirm the obvious.

"And its _fine_... because even if I'm an outsider I can still see you guys somehow belong together... actually I have no idea what the fuck am I saying..."

Itachi managed to grab Hidan's wrist and pull him back on the bed when the Jashinist was apparently ready to leave, Itachi wrapped his arms around Hidan's chest pretty much pulling Hidan in the bed with the broad back against his chest, Itachi pressed his lips against the flawless neck.

"Hidan... whatever the fuck you're saying is fine, but don't just walk out on me... I can understand you thinking I'm a slut and a bastard but you already _knew_ it when you decided to screw with me." Itachi tightened his arms determined not to let go even if Hidan would bite him which didn't happen actually Hidan relaxed against Itachi and sighed. Itachi wanted to prove that no matter what happened he didn't want to let go.

"You got it all wrong, moron!"

Itachi was tempted to chuckle about the 'moron' but he resisted listening intently.

"I don't think you're a slut...I think that you your brother and Suigetsu make a nice fucked up happy bubble... in which I wouldn't have the place to be... got my point now?!"

Itachi relaxed till his back hit the bedpost and he was pressed between it and Hidan's back... he smiled... silly Hidan. "Hidan... despite the fact that my ass was killing me today, I did go to Tsunade before lunch when you decided to take off... I made that phone call... Madara is willing to get you out and he will. That guy could get you out even if you were a murderer but that's beside the point here, the thing is... you're the moron here if you don't understand that I _want_ you to be in that nice fucked up happy bubble."

Itachi squeaked... he actually _squeaked_ because Hidan turned around and crushed their lips together, banging Itachi's head against the bedpost with the force of the kiss, Itachi accepted it with glee anyway, throwing his arms around Hidan's neck and smiling into the kiss.

Hidan pulled back and Itachi was relieved to see the good old smirk back on those tasty lips.

"I have another question though..."

"We can talk all night if you so wish, there will be no sexy time because of the soreness of my... ahem as you put it last night 'hot ass'..."

"Damn right it's hot... but what about your baby brother and the Suigetsu guy, what will they say when you get free and tell them ... about me?"

Itachi shrugged. "Mh Suigetsu will probably grin with all his fangs exposed and the next thing you'll know he will try to seduce you... Suigetsu is that way I have no idea how Sasuke manages to keep him on a leash without the guy fucking around... and Sasuke will probably narrow his black eyes at you and then pull me aside asking me millions of questions about you and then when I would say that you're a cool guy and all such things my little brother would slap Suigetsu's left cheek hard as he always does for trying to seduce someone and then Sasuke would smile and bat his long black eyelashes at you which would make you melt and fuck him senseless..."

Hidan was cackling like a maniac and Itachi was chuckling nodding his head as if to assure that it would be exactly what would happen.

"That's kind of kinky... Sasuke seemed the kinky type... I mean... even though he was all tears back then. Anyway Itachi from what you just said...are you seriously willing to...err... sounded like...uhmm..."

Itachi smiled as Hidan settled next to him, Itachi laid down, Hidan's arms holding him close.

"Oh it's simple Hidan... most people would think we're sluts, but we're not because... well because we are not fucking around... it's like we have each two boyfriends... and I have three now."

Hidan chuckled."If I'm your boyfriend then I want to fuck you right now."

"Hidan... compassion required... sore ass."

Hidan made a whining noise Itachi thought it was cute and adorable.

"But I'm horny!"

Itachi turned enough to pull Hidan into a kiss enjoying the tongue in his mouth... when he pulled away he kept their lips close.

"Want me to suck you off?"

"Actually it's a rather good idea, get naked!"

"I don't need to be naked to suck you off."

"I said... get naked!"

Itachi obeyed, slightly worried about his backside, it was arousing to strip and watch Hidan strip as well their eyes on each other... Itachi's heart started to race as soon as his boxers went on the floor and so did Hidan's.

Hidan was half hard and Itachi looking at the cock getting bigger felt his own blood rush to fix his flaccid problem.

Hidan pulled him close once they were naked and he was left dazed with the help of Hidan's tongue in his mouth, his neck received attention too, the licks and bites making him gasp for air.

"Do you want it first or after?"

"Huh?" Itachi stupidly, or more like dazedly mumbled, griping Hidan's sides for support.

"Al right, you first..." with that said Hidan made him lay down on his back, Itachi still confused complied and observed as Hidan settled between his legs and laid down facing his manhood...

"H-Hidan..." he choked realising what Hidan was about to do...oh yes, please Hidan do it!

Hidan gave him a smirk leaning down and licking the tip of his erection generously, wetting it and making him squirm around on the bed.

"Ahh..." Itachi moaned, Hidan kept licking him and god damn it, that tongue felt like fire running across and swirling around him. Itachi's legs started to shake lightly as he spread them wider and his hips bucked up asking for more, he heard Hidan hum appreciatively and then the Jashinist took the arousal in his mouth deeply, Itachi arched up gasping for air whispering how good it felt.

Hidan had built up quite the pace bobbing the head up and down and sucking him hard now. Itachi long since couldn't stop the moans... when Hidan swallowed him down, he cried out, his legs lifted up and he put them on Hidan's shoulders, his heels dug in the broad back as he lifted his hips up pushing himself deep in the hot mouth.

It apparently was okay because no protest came from Hidan, instead the Jashinist moaned and hummed on his needy flesh driving Itachi insane with the pleasure... he knew he won't be able to last... no way in hell could he last.

His moans turned into mewls and when Hidan swallowed on him again Itachi didn't try to hold back his back arched his hands fisted platinum coloured hair, his heels were probably hurting Hidan, not that he cared at the moment... he growled riding it out, jerking his hips and hearing Hidan gulp down his cum.

When his ass fell back on the bed all he could do was moan softly and pull Hidan up feebly, he smiled at the Jashinist and kissed the wet lips, maybe just to make sure his taste is in that hot mouth.

After the kiss Itachi pushed on Hidan's chest sitting up, his hands roamed Hidan's chest... all the muscles he could see he touched and caressed, for now not paying attention to the needy looking erection until Hidan most probably involuntary bucked the hips forward.

Then Itachi pushed on Hidan's chest making him lay down, Itachi didn't hesitate to get on all fours between Hidan's legs sticking his ass in the air as he leaned down and started to lick at the big length hearing Hidan groan, Itachi took the tip in his mouth sucking gently smirking on his lollypop when Hidan sat up and one of the strong hands laid on his ass just stroking it... the other hand was on Itachi's head just resting there.

"Mhh fuck Itachi... good."

He loved to be encouraged, it made him take the hard flesh deeper in his mouth and suck harder, he wriggled his ass for Hidan's enjoyment... it worked, he heard a low groan and the hand on his hair pushed _down...hard_.

He pulled back forcing himself to breathe and not gag...

"S-sorry babe..." Hidan mumbled out drawing circles on his scalp, Itachi hummed taking Hidan back in his mouth relaxing his throat to take the hard flesh as deep as he possibly could, he swallowed and smirked inwardly when Hidan removed his hand from his head growling and squirming, Itachi thought it was not to push him down again... Hidan though spanked him hard, he didn't mind.

From then it didn't take long till Hidan growled like an animal coming in Itachi's mouth and on his cheek because Itachi had pulled back thinking that Hidan had finished... he sat up wiping his cheek with his fingers and licked the creamy liquid up while Hidan was watching him... breathing heavily.

"I-It _was_ a rather good idea eh?" Itachi loved when Hidan was so breathless... he smiled crawling beside his boyfriend, putting his head on the warm shoulder and playing with the rosy nipple between his fingers.

"Yep... and I am crazy about deserts after all..."

Hidan chuckled. "Yes you are..."

"I wish we would be out. I wish we could fall asleep together and wake up in the morning together. Go and make breakfast or stuff, you know... although it wouldn't be possible even if I would be free... I still live with my family and my dad would kick me and you out of the house."

"It would be possible if you would... errr... umh... stay at my place. " Hidan fidgeted around the bed. "And stop playing with my nipple unless your ass feels all better."

Itachi removed his sneaky pale fingers from the erected bud, his eyes closed as he smiled..."I would stay..." he murmured snuggling up to Hidan, he felt so sleepy... so safe... so almost happy.

"Stay for a while..." he managed to whisper... the last thing he felt before he fell asleep was those strong protective arms tightening around him.

_..._

_An: no, don't scream! There will be a scene with Sai! Really, there will be, just be patient please..._

_Let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings: yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: hnn... just read and see, yes?_

_An: it was a long wait, I know... I'm sorry and I hope you like this chapter... thank you all for the support and reading._

_...Appealing madness..._

_..._

"Why can't you just drop the matter Itachi, you know now he doesn't really mean it, he's just a lunatic..."

Itachi nodded in understanding, they were sitting on the couch in the lounge, Hidan scribbling abstract symbols on a piece of paper while Itachi was observing one certain pale skinned and dark haired beauty of a guy.

"I know Hidan, but... he didn't stop even after what you did... I think it means that he does want it, even if he doesn't realise it."

"And you would love to make him realise, huh? Itachi you're so greedy... not enough with me, eh?"

Itachi noted that even though Hidan sounded like he was joking, there was a hint of something in the masculine voice that he couldn't quite grasp...it wasn't even jealousy... it sounded a bit like...dislike, maybe Hidan just didn't like Sai.

"It is enough...but it's not like I can do things with you that I would do to him..." it was the truth after all, Hidan would rip his head off and eat it if he would even as much as try to take the dominance, Hidan had already enlightened him that it wouldn't happen.

Itachi wasn't pleased, he didn't see what the big deal was, but he couldn't judge...he never let Sasuke top him either...just didn't seem right.

"Forget it... you would only get in trouble Itachi... he would accuse you of rape and probably it really would count as one...he's all talk, he's probably still a virgin."

Itachi's dark eyes instantly flew for the direction where Sai was, he stared at the lithe figure...Hidan really shouldn't have said that, Itachi's mouth was flooding with drool and his breathing got heavy, he chewed his lower lip, his brain producing images of him handling Sai... he would spread those slender legs, kick them apart if Sai wouldn't cooperate, he would grab that little delicious looking ass and squeeze it till he would hear some sounds, he would devour the little ass, spread it open for the first time and fill it for the first time, he could already hear the screams...and there definitely would be screams for him, he would also defile that little mouth, grab the black hair, force Sai on the knees and-...

"Itachi... now that's a real rape-face."

Itachi wiped off the expression he was obviously wearing, he tried to gather his aroused mind casting an apologetic look at Hidan... the purplish eyes were narrowed, there was no amusement on the handsome face and all and all Hidan looked like he was planning something... he wouldn't ask what.

"Itachi...are you going to try anything with Sai?"

After a pause Itachi shook his head 'no'...

...

Hidan maybe wasn't the smartest guy around but he had a knack to read people expressions, that's why he was sneaking around the madhouse's hallways in near darkness, he _knew_ Itachi would try something...he just knew it.

And he was proven right when after twenty minutes of him just standing there with his back against a wall, Itachi's room door opened and his somewhat boyfriend sneaked out without a sound.

Hidan's purple eyes narrowed as he stepped back to melt with the shadows, Itachi wouldn't notice him, it was too dark and he was sure Itachi's mind was occupied with something completely else.

Soon enough Itachi started to sneak down the hallway, Hidan smirked that's where Sai's room was... Itachi had lied saying he wouldn't try anything. This brought back memories, they weren't pleasant...

In the end it seemed...no one was worth the trust...

With no emotion he observed Itachi stop suddenly and pause, the dark figure dressed in only light pyjama pants leaned with the forehead against the wall, Hidan wondered what was going through Itachi's mind at that point, his own mind slowly but surely filled with violent images, he couldn't help it...when he was hurting emotionally he needed to hurt someone physically... he really liked Itachi...right now he didn't know anymore.

Itachi was so...mild with him...so cute and lovely, he had fallen head over heels, he had no doubt...his heart started beating faster every time Itachi came near or when he heard the velvety voice or whenever Itachi offered him a small tiny smile... everything Itachi did allured him and made him feel happy...

So seeing Itachi restarting down the hallway he followed, he was quiet and so was Itachi, the door to Sai's room opened with no sound at all, the door handle turned by a pale hand, but Itachi was just standing there looking down and obviously thinking about something... it sort of clicked to Hidan then that Itachi was fighting with himself there, he could see his beauty chew the lower lip hard, he could see Itachi not being able to decide... that made him smile.

Maybe this wasn't a lost case for him after all... besides there was just so much between him and Itachi there could never be that much between Itachi and Sai... Hidan didn't know for sure but he really, really wanted to trust Itachi...

He was probably over-thinking things... for Jashin's sake Itachi had a relationship with his younger brother...surely it meant that Itachi had some kind of 'problems' Hidan didn't care it was right or wrong... he just didn't want to _hurt_ again, he didn't want to be left alone with his madness.

Too deep in his thought he didn't react in time...maybe because he didn't expect of Itachi to close the door and turn to him to walk back from where they came... Itachi froze seeing him standing there, Hidan didn't know what his expression gave away at that moment but he didn't expect Itachi coming to him and putting the pale arms around his chest either.

He felt so weak, so fragile... Itachi was squeezing him hard and his heart was fluttering because he could feel Itachi shaking. "I was thinking of you, I couldn't do it..."

"I don't want to lose you." he stated simply. "You can fuck him I don't care but I don't want to lose you... don't let him take you away from me." he had said too much, revealed too much...but it didn't really matter he already was ready to take strange means to be able to stay by Itachi's side and maybe Itachi wouldn't see him as weak even after what he just said.

Hidan's face was grabbed by two pale hands, he couldn't resist himself when Itachi's mouth pressed against his, he kissed back. His body finally coming alive he wrapped his muscled arms around Itachi pulling them close together.

"Hidan, you're such an idiot... I won't let you go." Was all that Itachi said hugging him in some kind of twisted bear hug, squeezing the air out of him, but it was fine, Itachi was close and Hidan felt needed and...loved. It was all he needed for happiness.

Itachi kissed him then, still pressing him against the wall, the soft lips pressed on his in a demanding way praying his mouth open and teasing his tongue to play, which it did.

Hidan took control forgetting that they were in the middle of a hallway where they could get caught and that way get into trouble, he spun them around enjoying it much more when his body was pressing Itachi's into the wall not the other way around.

He guessed they got carried away there for a moment, his tongue was playing with Itachi's, the wet kiss filling his senses, Itachi's hips grinding lightly into his created such sweet friction, they were both excited and Hidan could tell it by their gasping breaths just like he could tell it from Itachi's cheeks dusting pinkish, visible even in the dim light.

The sounds of kissing and the barely there little soft moans from Itachi filled the corridor, Hidan was sure the sounds were too faint to disturb anyone or to get anyone's attention, yet apparently they had gotten one's attention.

A quiet humming noise came from behind Hidan making him jerk oddly, before he turned his head to look at the interruption, he didn't step away from the still dazed Itachi though. He wasn't even sure Itachi was aware they were no longer alone.

It was Sai...

Sai never had any real expression on the pretty face, Hidan was aware of it and Hidan remembered how Tsunade had said Sai just hunted for reactions. In a way he understood Sai and in a way he didn't. However the black eyes looking straight into his were not quite emotionless.

Sai was interested.

Maybe it was because of Hidan's actions back when he pulled Sai in his lap... maybe Sai was just curious of sex as such Hidan didn't know and honestly didn't care much, what he saw in the black eyes meant only one thing for him... he could fulfil Itachi's wishes.

Grinning on the inside he extended his arm grabbing hold of Sai's upper arm, one pull and the delicate body was between his and Itachi's, facing away from him.

Hidan heard Itachi's breath hitch pretty much the same way Sai's did.

He wouldn't deny that Sai was hot, he was lean and lithe with the right proportions everywhere, the black hair were soft and silky, the skin pale and flawless, the black eyes big and even though emotionless they were beautiful. The plump lips were a cherry on top... maybe that's why he was a bit jealous when Itachi dived for those lips with force that pushed Sai back into him.

Itachi devoured Sai's mouth while Hidan let the arousal take over jealousy...and it did. He moved to the side observing two wet tongues sliding together, Sai's cheeks pretty much like Itachi's gained a soft pinkness, the long black lashes fluttering.

When Itachi's hands started to sneak under Sai's grey vest Hidan realised that he should be the voice of reason because it didn't look like those two wanted to stop any time soon... Itachi looked completely engrossed into exploring Sai's pale neck with his mouth and Sai seemed too busy enjoying the feelings.

Sai stumbled when he pulled the two dark haired and overly aroused guys for Sai's room since it was the closest, but Itachi wasn't better, it was as if Itachi was in a daze looking at Sai while walking with unsure steps.

When they were in the room Hidan closed the door quietly and turned to the two smirking. His smirk went unnoticed, Itachi had already pinned Sai's smaller body on the bed, the vest on the floor and Itachi's nimble fingers pinching little pink nipples. Well, Itachi surely didn't waste time and it seemed Hidan would be left out.

Or he would leave himself out he didn't know yet, for now he just stood there, his hand massaging his mildly aching and throbbing erection while Itachi was spoiling Sai's upper body with attention.

"Why the sudden change?" Itachi's voice was raspy and Hidan could hardly hear it so he moved closer for the little bed straining his hearing to hear the answer coming from Sai, he was interested in it as well, when Sai had been on his lap the little emotionless minx didn't seem very willing to him.

"It felt good... Hidan's touches felt good and they left me wanting more. I want to know how much better it can feel."

No one was looking at Hidan but he nodded anyway, he understood... Sai was still hunting for emotions but for a changing they were his own emotions he was hunting for.

Or was it just Sai hormones clouding the mind.

It still didn't matter, he could very well see Itachi wouldn't stop even if the answer would have been different, Itachi smirking put the pale hand on Sai's crotch rubbing the visible bulge there through the pants, Sai's lips formed a small 'o' and the slim hips bucked up, Sai's hands clutching unto Itachi's naked shoulders.

Hidan didn't know why watching those two aroused him so, but it did... maybe it was because it was Itachi there...and Itachi was being like Hidan had never seen him, that was not the sweet and cute Itachi, no. the guy parting Sai's slender legs after yanking the pants off was a whole other Itachi.

The new Itachi was growling and fisting Sai's short hair making the pale neck arch nicely for Itachi to leave red marks over it while Itachi's hand gripped the now naked erection, Hidan's eyes went half lidded watching Itachi's hand move over the hard organ, smearing the pre-come over it before pinching the tip. Sai's moans were getting louder and there were a shocked quality to them. As if Sai wouldn't have known he could feel so good...probably didn't.

Itachi couldn't stop, he couldn't even as much as pull back from Sai, some part had to touch... it was true that Sai reminded him of his little brother Sasuke, but that wasn't it... Sai was so strangely appealing to him. Everything about the body writhing under his was appealing to him.

The sounds Sai let out for him as he fondled the hot cock were alluring to no end, they made him want to do anything to show Sai more of the good feelings.

In the back of his mind he realised Hidan is present and he was curious to what Hidan was thinking or doing for that matter, but Sai's big black eyes looking at him half lidded and almost pleading erased that thought completely.

"It feels good." Sai's words were another trigger for Itachi even if they didn't sound like they were meant for him, it sounded like Sai was stating a fact to himself.

Sai's eyes closed, the narrow hips lifting up rhythmically to help Itachi's hand along, the pale chest heaving up and down under him, Itachi dared to look at Hidan then. His black eyes meeting magenta, heavy with lust.

It was as if Itachi was asking without actually asking and Hidan nodding the head in a short agreement was his cue to stop stroking the needy erection and to move his fingers further down finding a patch of tight wrinkled skin, he pushed the tip of his index finger inside looking down at Sai's eyes popping open, a harsh breath was taken through the pouty lips, Sai's cheeks getting a shade darker.

Itachi was already completely hard but when Sai's hand laid on his crotch feeling him up as if to gauge his size he produced an inhuman sound bucking his hips down harshly, his finger digging deeper inside the tight hot heat.

His brain had turned into mush, when Hidan's hand appeared holding a lotion-like bottle he just grabbed it and squeezed a fair share on his lightly trembling fingers, burying two into Sai as soon as they were covered.

Sai's body arched upwards, strangled moans pouring from the delicious mouth and Sai's hand on his cock squeezing him... almost too hard...almost forcing him into an orgasm. With gritted teeth he stretched the tight hole, his mouth attached to a rosy erect nipple, Sai's whimpers filling his ears as he pulled his fingers into opposite directions, scissoring.

"Need more... just...more."

Itachi smirked remembering Hidan calling Sai a needy slut, he didn't know what Hidan was thinking right now but he himself was ecstatic... he didn't see Sai's honest asking for more pleasure as sluttish in any way, he loved the honesty in that simple plea.

"Spread your legs wider." He urged nudging on the pale knee with his elbow, groaning when Sai did as told and even as much as pulled his pants off enough to free his arousal, Sai's hand wrapping around it and never letting go as Itachi added the third finger pushing them all deep and as hard as he dared, he wanted to see the nicely flushed face contort in bliss when he would hit the right spot.

"You look good like this Sai." Itachi breathed and Sai really did look good... more than just good but Itachi wouldn't say that much, Sai then looked at him, the hips lifting upwards as Itachi kept wriggling his digits mercilessly around stroking the wet inner walls, searching.

"Your dick... it's so hot and hard in my hand and you're wet, you want me."

It was another statement only this time it sounded meant for him, whatever and however Sai had meant it, it only aroused Itachi further, besides Sai was right he was hard and long since leaking pre-cum, anxious to feel the tight walls around his cock instead of his fingers.

"I think you're ready..." Itachi said pulling his fingers out and wiping them off into the sheets before he grabbed a pale hip, but Sai apparently had other thoughts, Itachi watched the lithe form turn around, Sai's big eyes lidded.

"Do it from behind."

Sai's voice low and trembling was another thing Itachi couldn't resist just like the little pale backside that was now stuck in the air for him. He heard Hidan shift and groan the sounds of a wet hand-job accompanying Sai's yelp when Itachi took hold of two creamy ass cheeks parting them to see the pink hole quivering.

And then when Itachi was holding his weeping cock by the base aligning it with the pretty pink, Hidan was suddenly behind him brushing his long black hair over one of his shoulders, hot lips brushing over his skin, Hidan's low voice whispering in his ear. "Itachi... you're so hot right now and Sai you're looking finger-lickin' good."

Maybe Sai heard the low whisper maybe he didn't or Sai was just wanting more, Itachi didn't know but he thought Sai heard it because Sai's delicate hands grasped the ass cheeks pulling then apart for his and Hidan's eyes.

Hidan was right for all hundred percent, Sai was looking finger-licking good right now with the pink hole twitching for his cock as he pushed it forward and inside, the tip stretching the entrance widely before his cock slipped inside, the lubrication easing the way.

Sai whimpered, the face turned on the sheets, Sai's fingers clenching on the ass cheeks but not letting them go, Itachi watched his cock being swallowed, he didn't know was this the first time for Sai but if it was the guy was taking it good, there were no pained sounds and there were no struggling and the best part was were Sai's little backside didn't try to escape his intruding erection, instead it pushed back burying him till his balls pressed against Sai's, his tights brushing on the soft ass.

"Mhh Sai... so hot and tight." Itachi moved slowly and barely, rolling his hips into small tiny circles giving time for Sai to get used to the stretch and giving his throbbing erection some friction at the same time, it felt incredibly good for him especially when Hidan behind him was brushing the hands all over his arms, his back and pinching his nipples next, Hidan's heavy breath on his neck and Hidan's hard big cock wetly pressing between his ass cheeks.

And when Hidan breathed a simple raspy 'fuck him' in his ear... it was just too much, his hips snapped forward dragging a surprised moan from Sai's parted lips, he started to move in a good pace not fast but not slow either, his lust clouded eyes trained on his and Sai's joining point, the wet squishy sounds made him literally drool.

Grabbing hold of Sai's hips he pulled and pushed the small body on his cock getting lovely sounds of _pleasure_ and the incredible feeling of the hole squeezing around him insanely.

"Does it feel good?" he asked... he wasn't being perverted and he didn't want to hear it for his own ego, he honestly wanted to know if Sai felt good, was he showing Sai the 'good feelings'.

"Y-yes... so good."

It was quite enough, it wasn't even the words but the moaning, needy way they were said, Sai's voice trembling and Sai's hands now clutching on the sheets when Itachi's hips were moving fast and hard, his and Sai's sweaty skin slapping together.

Sai looked gorgeous covered in the thin layer of pleasure caused sweat, the black locks were plastered to the back of the neck and it made Itachi remember how it always looked on Sasuke...

A loud growl-like moan came from Sai and Itachi was sure he had hit the right spot, Sai arched, pushing himself up on the arms, the head flew back a keening sound filling the room, the little ass wriggled on his cock in circles pushing back hard enough to press Itachi's back against Hidan's firm chest.

That's when Itachi did his best to hit the same spot every time and started to slam his hips with no worry of hurting Sai...and that's when Hidan behind him pressed two slick fingers inside of him, deep and hard reaching his sweet spot just like that.

The sensations all together left Itachi with gritted teeth, shut eyes, snarling at the ceiling as he pounded the delicious ass presented to him and at the same time tried not to come.

It already was too much for him and he didn't think Sai was able to take his rough onslaught much longer either, Sai's sounds turned into mewls and whimpers, Itachi saw Sai pumping his own cock, the moves hard and fast probably trying to match his hip movements.

"I'm gonna cum... Hidan..."

Hidan was being merciless with him, the digits inside stabbed and swirled, since he didn't feel Hidan's other hand anywhere on his body he presumed it was used to pleasure Hidan's neglected cock, Itachi could feel the tip rubbing on his soft ass cheeks time to time.

Leaning down over Sai he licked a pale shoulder, his hands clutching the sheets and holding him above the pleasured and loudly moaning Sai.

"I'm going to cum all over your ass Itachi..." Hidan's voice was working on Itachi's mind and Hidan's hot seed spurting on his backside make him blush deeply, the low groans behind told him how Hidan enjoyed the lewd deed, it was also Itachi's limit, Sai squeezed around him tightly and whimpered out his name.

Sai's hips jerked out of rhythm and so did his, he was filling Sai up with his cum, watching it leak out of the now reddened hole while he was still buried inside, Hidan's fingers curled inside of him making him shudder, squeezing his eyes shut and biting on Sai's pale shoulder he moaned enjoying the intense orgasm while it lasted.

Itachi's arms shook holding him up barely... the fingers were pulled out of him and Sai under him collapsed on the bed, Itachi's cock leaving the still clamping heat, he shuddered and went limp when Hidan's muscled arm wrapped around him pulling him backwards into the broad chest, he relaxed...his lazy eyes took in the sight of Sai laying there sprawled, panting heavily, the abused ass leaking his cum... Itachi licked his lips before he closed his eyes.

"Someone might have heard this."

"I don't care if they did Hidan."

"And I'd like to see the reaction if someone did hear and would come to look what was making the noise." Sai mumbled into pillows and it made Itachi chuckle... Sai was indeed very appealing in body and person.

Hidan chuckled as well. "Well you still have the option to watch the staff's reaction when they come to change your sheets." To that all three of them chuckled.

"We need to clean up and get dressed before we seriously get caught."

So that's what they did, Sai didn't talk... the guy was just getting up, grabbing a random shirt from the drawers and before Itachi got to say anything Sai had already retreated in the bathroom.

They heard the shower start and they took it that they were free to leave without saying assuring words or comforting phrases.

Itachi was fine with it, he had gotten what he wanted and he had enjoyed it to the bone and he knew Sai did as well.

Him and Hidan parted their ways in the hallway to go to their separate rooms, they both needed a shower as well.

Itachi though didn't leave without Hidan assuring him it was okay when he had asked to make sure Hidan wasn't offended by it all. The deep kiss he received afterwards was assurance big enough.

_..._

_An: ...let me know what you think, please._

_Meti..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Warnings: yaoi!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: thank you all for the reviews:) and note that there is a time skip and a poorly written yaoi scene..._

_...Appealing Madness..._

Suigetsu grimaced opening his apartment's door he went inside kicking his shoes off, he hoped that today will be different that the other days... lately his boyfriend Sasuke had been all nerves and it was starting to get on _his_ nerves...

Suigetsu went for the bedroom just to find the king sized bed neatly made and empty, he shrugged and headed for the kitchen...

He smiled exposing his fang and his sharp teeth seeing Sasuke standing by the cooker stirring something in the pan...

"Hey Sasuke..." Suigetsu said quietly trying not to make Sasuke jump, the raven jumped anyway and turned around cursing under his breath.

"Damn you Sui... you have to stop that sneaky thing."

"Sorry baby... how was your day?"

Sasuke came to him and gave him a peck on his lips, Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke pulling his boyfriend close, he inspected the pale face glad when he didn't find traces of crying today.

"Mm I'm great actually... I've made us dinner and I wanted to make sure is it really okay that I'm practically living here?"

Suigetsu smiled. "Sasuke... why in all the hells would I _force_ you to stay if it wouldn't be okay with it... we've been together for what... a year now? Trust me... I love you baby..."

He smiled when Sasuke did, he knew Sasuke is eaten alive by Itachi's absence... and It got only worse with each day...

"A year and four months moron and I love you too..."

Suigetsu accepted Sasuke's kiss and when he pulled away he brushed the black silky hair gently. "Did you call Madara today?"

"Yeah... did you know about Itachi asking Madara to free one guy from the mental house...?"

Suigetsu's eyebrows pulled up in surprise as he sat down by the kitchen table urging Sasuke to do the same and carry on.

"Yeah... apparently Itachi asked him to get some guy out of the mental house... the funniest thing is that he managed to get the said guy on free legs like _two weeks_ ago but that moron refused to leave for reasons unknown...anyway I asked him how is Itachi's case going and it appears everything is settled and tomorrow...Itachi is free... I doubt dad will let him stay in the house though..."

Suigetsu let one of his genuine smiles out. "Thank god for that... there's no problem, Itachi can stay here as long as he wants... we must make sure Itachi forgets the two months he spent there!"

Sasuke nodded vigorously, Suigetsu was always tempted to chuckle when Sasuke did that, he looked ever so cute...

"Yea we should... damn Sui... I still feel guilty about all this mess..."

"Sasuke you know your brother and I know him... you know he isn't blaming you and he would slap you if he knew you're blaming yourself!"

"Yeah anyway, that's past, can't believe I get to see him _tomorrow_... and he would spank me instead of slapping, you know."

Suigetsu snickered knowing full well that would be the case when it came to Itachi and Sasuke."No dirty talk by the table Sasuke...you're so naughty."

He approached Sasuke then, his face promising something naughty and Sasuke apparently knew him good enough, the raven smirked and stood up from the chair waiting for his advance.

"I know..." Sasuke retorted, watching Suigetsu's every move

Suigetsu stood right before Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the slim waist his hands slid down undoing the dark blue jeans with nimble moves. Watching Sasuke closely Suigetsu pulled the jeans off glad when Sasuke didn't mind which meant he was allowed to play.

Sasuke's shirt followed the discarded jeans and the next moment Suigetsu was squeezing the naked ass cheeks. He spanked both of the fleshy moulds at the same time smirking when it earned him a hiss and Sasuke's pale cheeks dusting pink.

"R-really Sui? In the kitchen?" Sasuke gasped wrapping his arms around Suigetsu's neck, they had done it everywhere in his apartment so Suigetsu didn't even answer the question he just grinned kissing his beautiful boyfriend on the lips.

Suigetsu thrusting his tongue in Sasuke's mouth kept squeezing and kneading the luscious ass rubbing their forming erections together.

At Sasuke's first breathy moan Suigetsu kneeled down and licked Sasuke's cock from the base to the tip.

Sasuke's breathing hitched and delicate hands fisted the light blue hair harshly."Oh...Suigetsu...mnh."

Teasingly he licked all around the tip, sliding the very end of his tongue in the slit. Sasuke's legs started to shake and the hands in his hair tried to push him on the hard rod mercilessly. Suigetsu loved when Sasuke was needy.

Grinning he spanked Sasuke's ass hard, taking one of the balls in his mouth giving it a gentle lick.

"Oh fuck...Suigetsu...nhh."

"Mm like that baby?" Suigetsu murmured squeezing Sasuke's ass roughly and licking the cock from the base to the top, taking the head in his mouth he sucked on it, letting Sasuke's hands push him forward.

"Fuck...yess...oh god!" Sasuke panted bucking the hips rather violently.

Suigetsu sucking harder parted Sasuke's ass cheeks and rubbed his middle finger on the wrinkled little pucker...he massaged it all around and when He pulled back he earned himself a growl from Sasuke.

Suigetsu chuckled as he stood up letting Sasuke crush their lips together... while in the kiss Suigetsu picked his lithe lover up, not needing to part from their kiss as he made his way to the bedroom where he pushed Sasuke over to his bed and made him sit down. Suigetsu remained standing before Sasuke.

With slow moves he pulled off his shirt undoing his belt next, Sasuke was watching him hungrily and he by now knew the look, he pulled his jeans completely off leaving himself naked and aroused.

"Sasuke..." he didn't have to say more, his hips bucked toward Sasuke's face, it was a gesture enough for Sasuke to realise what he wanted and he was sure Sasuke did realise, the pale cheeks went beet-root red but nonetheless Sasuke leaned forward licking on the tip. Sasuke's hands firmly on his hips holding him in place.

And when Sasuke engulfed him fully sucking roughly, Suigetsu shuddered all through, his hands fisted the raven locks...barely controlling himself not to fuck Sasuke's face, he threw his head back hissing, groaning and moaning all from pleasure."Fuck Sasuke...that's perfect...hnnnn!"

Sasuke apparently encouraged by the praise took the hard cock deeper, one of the hands sneaked and pinched Suigetsu's nipple harshly.

"S-Sasuke..." Suigetsu choked, his eyes falling on Sasuke. Watching the way Sasuke's black eyes were shut with the black eyelashes fluttering on the red cheeks, the same red cheeks hollowing as Sasuke sucked him and the way Sasuke started to moan around his cock sending him to heaven.

Suigetsu's grip on Sasuke's hair tightened and he pulled his lover away breathing heavily, still too close to his peak to form any decent sentences.

Sasuke looked up to him and the pink little tongue darted out licking the very tip of his erection, the tongue retreated, a string of pre come and saliva still joining the wet muscle with his rock hard cock. Sasuke repeated the action looking in Suigetsu's eyes moaning wantonly...

"Oh god Sasuke..." Suigetsu moaned pushing Sasuke's head back on his cock.

Suigetsu already too close to his personal heaven pushed and pulled on Sasuke's hair to get what he wanted. Sasuke's nose pressed in his pubic hair as he kept the little sexy minx down."Ghh Sasuke...god...you like it don't you?" he choked out going faster.

Sasuke's answer was loud moaning around his cock...and Sasuke didn't stop the moan until Suigetsu shouted and came pushing his cock in the hot mouth as deep as he could hearing his sexy boyfriend gulp down his seed, Sasuke's throat constricting around him.

Leaning down he kissed Sasuke and he kept kissing till he heard the unmistakable wanton moan. He loved Sasuke's sounds.

Suigetsu flipped Sasuke around on the stomach pulling the delicious ass in the midair. Sasuke didn't need instructions, the lean body shifter on all fours. The face turned on the sheets, breathing heavily.

"Stay like that baby... I'm enjoying the sight!" Suigetsu whispered spanking Sasuke's ass to which Sasuke whimpered sexily and then moaned urging Suigetsu on.

Suigetsu massaged the cheeks in his hands watching the pale skin paint red...he wanted Sasuke in all possible ways...

He parted Sasuke's ass cheeks firmly and leaned down pressing a strong generous lick on the opening.

Sasuke gasped in surprise and then moaned lowly.

It made him smirk as he kept licking on the hole wetting it nicely before he pressed his tongue inside pushing past the first ring of muscles, he felt Sasuke's ass clamp around his tongue pulling him deeper.

Suigetsu groaned at the feeling and mapped at the tight walls pushing his tongue deeply His hands parting the ass cheeks for better access. It didn't take long till Sasuke was moaning for more and pushing back unto him.

"S-Suigetsu...mnhh...oh god..."

Suigetsu was rock hard again, he pulled away from the little hole watching it twitch, begging him to push something bigger inside... and he was so ready to do just that and judging from the deep needy moans Sasuke was emitting he was ready for it as well...but...

"Stay like that Sasuke..." Suigetsu got up from the bed and rushed for his drawers to get the lube...he was back on the bed in a matter of seconds smiling at the fact that Sasuke hadn't moved.

But Sasuke apparently was very, very needy...the little raven pushed up on the arms and looked back at Suigetsu watching him as he squirted the lube on his fingers, coating them generously.

He rubbed them between the ass cheeks for a while before he pushed two of his fingers inside at the same time as deep as they could go, he guessed it was sudden for Sasuke, his boyfriend yelped and apparently the pale arms gave in, Sasuke collapsed with the chest on the bed leaving the backside in the midair for Suigetsu to do as he pleased.

"Suigetsu...mn..."

Suigetsu started to wriggle his fingers around in the tight clutching heat adding the third soon and pushing deeper and rougher, when Sasuke started to moan for him he stopped his fingers completely but kept them inside, buried deeply.

"Nhhh...nnn." Sasuke whined at him but Suigetsu didn't move. He took great pleasure when he saw the little pretty ass start to push back on his fingers.

For a good while Suigetsu was watching Sasuke pleasure himself on his digits, the pink hole swallowing them up greedily. "That's one hell of a good sight baby...the way you're fucking yourself on my fingers." Suigetsu murmured, a naughty smile on his lips.

He got needy moans as his answer, he pulled his fingers out knowing that Sasuke was more than just ready for more.

Moving behind Sasuke he positioned himself before the abused hole spreading the lube on his cock and watching Sasuke's breathing calm down a bit.

Then he pushed himself in roughly aiming straight for Sasuke's sweet spot. There should be no pain because he prepared Sasuke very well and they were having sex way too often for it to be extremely painful, besides Suigetsu better than anyone else knew that Sasuke didn't mind the said pain.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke screamed pushing up on the arms almost pushing Suigetsu off the bed with the force the ass was pushed back on his cock. It just made Suigetsu grin, he grabbed on Sasuke's ass cheeks squeezing them."Mmmh baby you love it don't you?!" Suigetsu panted, moving one of his hands on a pale hip for support as he started to move inside his lover, hard and deep.

"Yes...Sui...yess!" Sasuke's hand grabbed blindly behind, Suigetsu caught it and grabbed Sasuke's other hand pulling the beautiful lean body on his cock whenever he pushed inside.

"Fuck...Suigetsu! Ahhh..." Sasuke sounded like he's barely handling the pleasure given.

"Mhm that's right scream for me Sasuke..." Suigetsu murmured watching his cock slide into the reddened pucker creating wet sounds, he could never get enough of Sasuke... never.

Sasuke screamed with each hard slam. Suigetsu thought Sasuke can't even hear him anymore so far gone he sounded.

"Mmh god Sasuke...I'm gonna come so hard in you...tell me how much you like it..."

"Suigetsu...ahhh...I love it... just a little bit... more."

Suigetsu with clenched teeth let go of Sasuke's hands and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's cock pumping it roughly feeling the pre-cum that had slid down the length.

"Then come for me!" Suigetsu choked out his hips never ceasing to move desperately wanting to feel the bliss together with Sasuke.

Sasuke came hard staining the sheets and screaming Suigetsu's name out loudly, the pale sweaty body convulsed, the ass clamped painfully...sinfully...tightly around Suigetsu and it was enough for him to come as well, groaning Sasuke's name at the ceiling.

Suigetsu coming back from the seventh heaven pulled his length out of his boyfriend and used his hand to help Sasuke lay on the back. He lay down next to the raven, he never had been one for cuddling and he knew Sasuke didn't mind.

"Now Sasuke... what did you cook there, I'm starving."

...

An: let me know what you think...

Meti...


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: thank you for the reviews :) they're lovely... and yes, I was and still am hinting for a foursome :P_

_...Appealing Madness..._

Itachi blinked his eyes open... as soon as he did, he grinned... he sat up hearing a groan next to him, he turned grabbing Hidan's shoulder and shook the Jashinist harshly.

"Wake up...wake up...WE ARE FREE!"

Hidan bolted straight up with wide eyes. "What the fuck...what...what is it Itachi?"

"Hidan... read my lips you sleeping moron... we're freeee... get up and let's get the fuck out of here!"

Itachi smirked when that made Hidan smile and kiss him before the platinum haired sex-god got out of the bed and started to dress.

For the last three nights they didn't care who might catch them sharing a bed because they already were free... theoretically... Itachi simply had to wait till today to get out.

When it came to Hidan he could have left long ago...Hidan had stayed for him to keep his company and keep him away from insanity... which Itachi thought Hidan managed just fine... they had gotten more than just close during the last months.

Tsunade had warned them that they should be careful once they're outside because apparently the outside world weren't meant for crazy people like them...

Formalities aside, he was packed and he had taken a shower and when Hidan rejoined him after nearly an hour Itachi was as happy as they come... they however had to spend half of the day signing papers and stuff...

when they finally were outside in the car park with all their accessories back, because things like mobile phones were taken away of course, he joined Hidan on the bench and watched Hidan open his bag taking out what looked like a silver necklace with a triangle in a circle he figured it's the demon gods symbol, Hidan put it around his neck and Itachi smiled opening his bag pulling out his mobile phone...

"They should have been here already to pick me up..."

Hidan didn't say anything and Itachi wondered is Hidan scared or afraid to be out again... he wondered what Hidan would do today when he would get back to his house... would he think of Itachi...

"Hidan... you okay?"

"Yeah fine... I'm fine Itachi..."

"You're a shitty liar Hidan..."

Hidan didn't say anything just stared on the horizon...

Itachi sighed... this didn't make it easier to ask Hidan what he wanted to ask for a while already...

"Hidan... umm... I didn't want to ask you at first because...um because I don't know what you're about to do... but then I thought it would be stupid not to ask seeing that you stayed in this forsaken place for two weeks because of me... um, come with me today?!"

"Next time _ask_ before thinking you should or shouldn't fucking ask!"

Itachi lowered his head as if in an apology..."I'm sure Sasuke and Suigetsu will want to celebrate with few drinks... it would be nice if you were there." Itachi smiled at Hidan, glad that the smile was returned.

"Yeah, give me the address and I will join you later..."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. "Later? Like... an hour later... or much later?" he knew he sounded like a retard... it was hard to explain, he had been with Hidan for the last four months, two of those months they were as a couple... It seemed wrong to part now.

"Uh Itachi... I need to get home and get some decent clothes on me I look like a moron in these fucking rags... I will join you after like an hour and a half... sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Deal then..."

Hidan stood up and so did Itachi after passing Hidan a note with Suigetsu's address... Hidan motioned for a car and Itachi shrugged mentally noticing that the car was fancy looking.

"Itachi are you sure they're coming... wouldn't want to leave you here waiting for fuck knows how long."

"No, no don't worry they'll come."

"Al right babe... " with that said Hidan put his hand on Itachi's waist puling him closer and giving him a full blown kiss Itachi kissed back feeling rather lightheaded simply because Hidan was kissing him when Hidan's chauffeur could definitely see it... if Hidan didn't mind, he didn't either.

His eyes closed and he melted against his boyfriend whining softly when Hidan pulled back... by now he had the feeling he would never get enough no matter how long or good Hidan kissed him... but he gave the Jashinist a smile anyway and whipped with his thumb under Hidan's lower lip.

Itachi sighed miserably when Hidan turned and walked over the shiny black car getting in and winking at him before the car pulled out of the car park... Itachi's black eyes fallowed the car till it disappeared from his sight.

"Do I dare ask who the guy you were just smooching was?!"

Itachi spun around on his heel grinning widely when his eyes fell on Sasuke standing next to Suigetsu... the asker was Suigetsu, Sasuke apparently didn't care who or why Itachi was smooching, Sasuke's arms lifted and Itachi rushed forward hugging his little brother and lifting him in the air...

"Oh god I missed you so damn much Sasuke!" when he had squeezed Sasuke to near death he let go and lunged for Suigetsu doing pretty much the same...

...

When they were at Suigetsu's apartment and Sasuke darted off to bathroom because apparently the poor boy had been drinking too many beers in the car anticipating Itachi's reunion Suigetsu however grinned his sharky grin and grabbed Itachi's chin and brushed the lips on his... it was weird how Itachi had been used to Hidan's lips lately that the touch felt a bit alien... not bad... very good, just alien.

"I missed you." Suigetsu murmured licking Itachi's lower lip making him shiver he decided it was a good time to show Suigetsu that he had missed him too, he pressed his lips on Suigetsu's and kissed him, pushing his tongue in the hot mouth realising that _this_ too felt alien because he hadn't done it for so long... he groaned memories flooding him... and Itachi for all he's worth wasn't all that sure that he really wants to dominate this kiss... but he did.

Suigetsu pulled back the smirk returning on the sensual lips."So who was the lucky bastard who was kissing you by the mad-house?"

"Yeah I'm interested as well..." came Sasuke's voice from behind and Itachi shivered...how he missed Sasuke and Suigetsu he couldn't describe.

"His name is Hidan... he's... he's my boyfriend actually."

"Uh...ee..." Sasuke looked confused...cutely so." ...uh Itachi... does he... does he _knows?"_

"Yeah, he knows everything..."

"And you're like... serious about him? I mean you're not... fucking around... did you fuck him?"

"Can I at least get a kiss from you before you tire me out with the questions?"

"You almost raped me in the car..." Sasuke murmured but came closer anyway and Itachi too happy grabbed around his little brothers slim waist crushing their lips together in what turned into a full blown kiss, this kiss he really and truly wanted to dominate...and he did.

"We need to open the champagne for this!" Suigetsu interrupted them and Itachi barely taking his lips off of Sasuke shook his head.

"No wait Sui not yet... Hidan will come... like, after an hour." why it was so hard to talk about Hidan with these two, he thought maybe it was because... well actually Itachi was sure It was because what he felt for Hidan was very deep and he was maybe concerned what Sasuke and Suigetsu might think of it.

"Oh? I see... "

Itachi chuckled inwardly the pout on Sasuke was simply lovely... his little brother better not act all jealous because Itachi would surely remind Sasuke that all this time it was him who had Suigetsu as a boyfriend while Itachi didn't have anyone to call his boyfriend... Itachi's face scrunched up... actually this fucked up crazy happy bubble _was_ quite messy.

"Don't give me that face Sasuke... you will understand yourself why I'm with Hidan when you meet him." Itachi said firmly going for the couch he threw his bag on it and leaned back sighing.

"Fuck me sideways, these four months have been crazy!" he breathed out closing his eyes... freedom was beautiful.

Sasuke joined him on the couch while Suigetsu went for the kitchen coming back with three drinks he passed them to Sasuke and Itachi who took it giving Suigetsu a grin. Suigetsu really loved whiskey but Itachi himself was worried... for four months he hadn't used anything stronger than coffee and the same tasted like pee in the mad house. Suigetsu sat on Itachi's other side and watched him with those alluring eyes.

"Itachi... was Hidan the one you asked Madara to get out?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't he leave when he freed him?"

Itachi sighed and turned to Sasuke giving his brother a smile when he saw no jealousy there just confusion.

"He stayed to keep me company Sasuke..."Itachi said and heard Suigetsu hum, Sasuke's black eyes went wider.

"That's quite a gesture Aniki... he must be nice."

Itachi chuckled unable to stop when Sasuke asked what so funny, Suigetsu nudged his shoulder he calmed down.

"'Nice' wouldn't be the right word... he can be nice but... nah... Hidan's not _nice_."

Sasuke was pouting again..."I didn't see him, he was gone when I got there but... he's your boyfriend... you're fucking him... and he's not nice?"

Itachi blushed furiously looking in his glass... oh right... _this_ was the reason he felt worried to talk about Hidan with these two.

"Oh...my...god!" came from Sasuke slooowly and with a feel... Itachi didn't say anything just kept blushing madly he heard Suigetsu suddenly bark out a laugh.

"No shit... _he's fucking you_!"

Itachi gulped down his whiskey, he didn't have to look at the two to know what kind of faces they were pulling... Suigetsu was amused beyond belief and Sasuke was simply shocked...

"Ah Itachi... I feel almost hurt you never let me own your ass..." Itachi tried to ignore the sentence especially because it came from Suigetsu... Suigetsu was right of course Itachi never let Suigetsu to dominate him even though the guy had tried on regular basis...

"I-I'm am speechless... my brother Itachi... Itachi the control freak is being _dominated_..." Sasuke murmured and Itachi stood up going for the kitchen... he knew this would happen... he knew he will get teased now because of that.

"Hey dude... in case you're wondering Sasuke has all your stuff here... we thought you wouldn't want to go and live with your dad."

Itachi turned and smiled at Suigetsu when he realised that no matter the teasing or the reasons for the teasing these two really cared for him.

"Then I'll better put on some decent clothes and take a shower... need to wash the mad house off of me..." Itachi said going for the living room to ask Sasuke to show him where his stuff was after he had emptied another whiskey glass with Suigetsu.

Itachi sighed pulling out tight black jeans from the suitcase Sasuke had packed... he missed his stuff... he chose a metallic wide belt and a crimson sleeveless shirt... he wouldn't admit it but he was wondering would Hidan be excited seeing him in these kind of clothes, they after all had seen each other only in simple clothes... he forgot for a while that Sasuke was still sitting on the couch watching him intently.

"He'll like them." his little brother cooed reminding him of his presence, Itachi flinched and then looked at Sasuke keeping his face emotionless even though there was no point, Sasuke knew him too good.

"I'm not-..."

"Oh shut up... I said he will like them."

Itachi just smirked and took the towel from Sasuke going for the bathroom.

"Can I join you?"

Itachi turned and dear god he would love for Sasuke to join him but...

"Not enough time bro..." he said and winked at Sasuke when the little brother attempted to pout. "Don't worry... I'll bang it real good later!" he added and watched long enough to see Sasuke's cheeks turn cherry red then he disappeared in the bathroom grinning widely...

_..._

_An: thank you for reading...let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Warnings: yaoi...rude language. Characters are completely out of character! Especially sasuke. You're warned._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: hey people... I'm so sorry for the long wait, you have probably forgotten what the story was about x.x so sorry ;.; so then maybe as a reminder: Itachi and Hidan got out of the mad house and now they are at Suigetsu's place where Hidan is about to arrive and the four of them will get to... know each other better... or something._

_An: Thank you all or reading and reviewing x) This chapter gets a bit... stupid...sorry about that._

_...Appealing madness..._

Sasuke smirked before getting up from the couch, he went for the kitchen and wrapped his thin arms around Suigetsu from behind, the blue haired guy didn't jump even though Sasuke hoped he would, instead Suigetsu simply smiled and brushed Sasuke's arm lightly.

"He hasn't changed, still the good old arrogant bossy fuck of an older brother..."

Suigetsu chuckled. "That's Itachi... plus sexy and hot."

"Hm yeah... oh god Sui, look at that car!" Sasuke breathed out pointing his pale finger out of the window at a very expensive looking vecihle...

"Niiiice..." Suigetsu cooed. "But you know Sasuke only rich spoiled fuckers get that kind of cars..."

"Pfff you would like to be a spoiled and rich to get such a car..."

"Damn right I would... it's sweet..." Suigetsu couldn't deny, he smirked when a certain silver haired guy got out of the car... "You know Sasuke... that rich spoiled fucker is the one who smooched Itachi by the madhouse..." Suigetsu said and stepped away from Sasuke to see the reaction.

Sasuke's black eyes were narrowed and he seemingly was about to poke his nose into the window.

"Uhh... he's so-..."

Suigetsu smirked seeing Sasuke looking for the right words... if Suigetsu had to describe the guy it would be simple... hot, but he guessed it wasn't what his boyfriend wanted to say.

...

Hidan sighed stopping the engine of his stupid car... he hated the damn piece of metal, he had tried loads of cars and he hated them all... at the end he decided that he simply isn't a 'car guy.

Hidan's thoughts took an unwanted turn... he remembered his girlfriend. Back then when he came back from the business trip and found his girlfriend with his friend, who he since then called a 'sweaty pig' in his thoughts... because that's how he remembered the guy... sweaty... ramming into his girl... since then world went to shit... till he met Itachi that is.

He reread the piece of paper Itachi had given him today, the address was right... but he hesitated to get out of the car.

he didn't know what to make of this... he didn't know how to go in there and how to present himself... to his boyfriend's brother who is having sexual relationship with his boyfriend and to his boyfriends little brothers boyfriend who is having sexual relationship with his boyfriend and his boyfriends little brother.

Hidan grinned, he might as well just knock on the door and present himself with a bottle of whiskey, he got out of the car and went for the building grimacing... four months and human forgets how it is to be dressed in decent clothes, if you could call his faded jeans and his black tight vest with a grey brand shirt over it decent.

Hidan stopped at the door with number eleven on them and checked the piece of paper before putting it back in his pocket, yep number eleven...

He might as well knock now otherwise he might run away... he lifted his arm and as soon as he had knocked _once_ the door banged open revealing a fragile looking creature with another widely grinning creature behind.

His violet eyes roamed the dark haired beauty, he already knew its Sasuke... Itachi's little baby brother... the one he had seen two months ago all in tears... there was no way to deny that Sasuke was good looking.

Sasuke had similarities with Itachi, pale skin, big dark eyes, long black eyelashes even though Itachi's were longer and enhanced the eyes better making Itachi maybe a bit more feminine when it came to the face... hair coal black while Itachi's were more brownish and all and all Sasuke was similar to Itachi but different in all the ways.

As for Sasuke's clothes... well the guy probably had a bit of a hassle to go through to get something that tight on... those jeans looked like they're fucking the guy.

Hidan's eyes moved for the grinning creature... Suigetsu... he didn't have to ask to realise that Suigetsu was definitely the dominant one from the two, even though Itachi had enlightened him of that already... the guy had some muscle and was nicely built dressed in light blue jeans and simple grey vest exposing lean arms, Hidan liked the hair... they looked soft... his attention fell on the exposed fang visible at the left side of the guys mouth... it was strangely alluring.

"Hey... I'm-..."

He started but couldn't finish, Suigetsu grabbed his shirt pulling him inside past Sasuke.

"We know who you are... you're Itachi's boyfriend."

Hidan kept his face somewhat straight managing to nod.

"Yeah... I'm Suigetsu and this is Sasuke... Itachi is still in the shower so why don't you go and sit down or something while I get a drink for you..."

Hidan nodded kicking off his sneakers he passed the whiskey to Suigetsu and then followed Sasuke as the blue haired guy bounced off leaving him with Itachi's little brother... uh...huh...

Actually through the last two months he had heard so much about these two from Itachi that it almost felt like he already knows them...almost.

Itachi also had warned him multiple times that Sasuke was a real devil when wanted to be and that the same Sasuke would kill him with inappropriate questions as soon as he would catch him alone... Hidan smirked... 'little devil' had no chances against a demon like himself.

He sat on the couch and watched Sasuke sit on the couch across from him, Hidan's expression was kind of neutral while Sasuke's black eyes were trying to kill him... ah damn... jealous little brother anyone?

"So for how long you've been fucking my brother?"

Inappropriate question number one... Hidan smirked looking down for a second before he looked in the black eyes, amused.

"Long enough to know what makes him lose control and drool down his chin..."

Bingo... Sasuke looked clubbed on the head... the black eyes slid all over him till they narrowed and snapped back to his purple ones, Sasuke snapped his mouth shut and fidgeted on the couch looking clearly like he's trying to figure out how to kill him and get away with it.

"Yeah well, Itachi always had a funny taste..." Sasuke said smugly watching Hidan as if he would be a piece of shit... Hidan now grinned widely, Itachi had also warned him that Sasuke will act like a kid and will try to offend him.

"Yes... I can see that." he responded looking Sasuke all over, he laughed on the inside when Sasuke gasped sharply and stood up from the couch looking ready to jump for Hidan's throat... Hidan was such a liar right now... there was nothing 'funny' about Sasuke... Sasuke was hot in his opinion... simply hot and a bit childish maybe... but then again... jealousy makes people act funnily.

Thank Jashin Suigetsu came back with the glasses.

"Sit down!" the blue haired guy ordered... yes, it was clearly an order for Sasuke, Hidan smirked inwardly when the beautiful raven sat down immediately and looked at the knees looking like a hurt child... awfully cute actually... Itachi was right about one thing... the part about Sasuke being the most angelic looking little slut. he didn't know about the 'little slut' part though... he was wondering... this environment had already tainted him... his brain already producing images of him spreading those slender legs... with Itachi's permission of course.

"Sorry, did Sasuke already managed to scare you away?" Suigetsu asked grinning and sitting beside his sulking boyfriend he passed Hidan a glass of whiskey which he took gladly.

"I guess he tried... poorly."

"Jerk..." Sasuke breathed out turning his head to the side but Hidan seeing Suigetsu smirk at Sasuke figured that it was still okay and he hadn't fucked it up... completely.

Sasuke stood up going for the kitchen and if Hidan wasn't mistaken the little doll was swaying lightly... hmm. Hidan looked at Suigetsu then and gulped down his whiskey. Suigetsu however was now smirking _oddly_... like not 'funny' oddly more like 'can you fuck me' oddly.

Oh fucking dear Jashin... he was facing another trial.

He was about to squirm in his seat uncomfortably when Sasuke's voice came from the kitchen.

"Sui, if you're flirting with him I'm going to break up with you."

"Baby I'm just sitting here... I'm not flirting, don't be silly!" Suigetsu called back and Hidan snorted... Suigetsu was saying those innocent words while looking at his crotch.

_This_ was madhouse... not that nice facility with Tsunade in it.

"Hidan..."

And hearing _that_ voice Hidan jumped on his feet and turned abruptly, his heart started to beat faster seeing Itachi... Itachi was perfect when it came to Hidan... he had never encountered anyone more beautiful or sexier or more graceful or sweeter... all those things... he _adored_ Itachi... his breathing got faster seeing the tight black jeans with a metallic belt that made Itachi's hips look so squeezable. The crimson shirt that looked so sexy contrasting with Itachi's long black hair and hugged Itachi's lithe and slender frame so deliciously... Itachi was a dream.

"Itachi..." he smiled and when Itachi came to him throwing the arms around his neck and kissing him right there, he more than just accepted it.

The kiss though wasn't long, Itachi pulled back giving him a smile then looked at Suigetsu who was grinning back... Hidan suspected that Suigetsu is the relaxed type of guy... the one who took things easy.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked looking around as if Sasuke might be hiding behind the couch.

"He's in the kitchen...sulking." Suigetsu answered with the greenish eyes sliding all over Hidan again... Hidan resisted the shiver wanting to rock his body, that guy was alluring in a weird way... and that fang and hair... just alluring.

"Well then go and get him! You can undress Hidan with your eyes afterwards."

"Fine fine... no need to get your knickers in a twist." Suigetsu breathed getting up lazily, Hidan was watching intently when the blue haired stretched as if trying to reach the ceiling revealing a patch of nicely formed and tanned hips...

"Not wearing any..." Itachi retorted and that apparently was enough for Suigetsu to get a blush on his cheeks... the guy left grinning dumbly.

Itachi sat down and pulled him along, Hidan felt kind of tingly... he was surrounded by three guys and all of them were so hot that it left him breathless.

"You okay Hidan... what did Sasuke tell you... was everything alright at your place... did you get here alright?"

"I'm fine and Sasuke was a bit bitchy but that's fine too, unless I offended him..."

Itachi grimaced and then smiled. "He doesn't really mean anything by it... you know he's just..."

"I think I understand Itachi, don't act like you think I'm about to run away."

Which Hidan wouldn't do unless Itachi would tell him to get lost.

"um you know I just...I'm worried."

"Worried about what Itachi?"

"That you will suddenly realise that this is fucked up and... run away."

Hidan pulled Itachi towards him and kissed the plimp lips... he had never said it and he wouldn't yet... but he knew long ago he _wouldn't_ run away... he had fallen for the guy...in love. And he would let Itachi know if he would be one hundred percent sure that _Itachi_ wouldn't run away from _him_.

"Itachi... don't worry yourself about stupid things alright? We've been through this conversation already." he murmured when he pulled away from the sweet lips, brushing Itachi's pale cheek with his fingers. "By the way, you look sexy today..." he added honestly and smiled when Itachi did.

"So do you! It's almost weird to be out of that place isn't it?"

"Weird in a good way."

"Yeah definitely..." Itachi said nodding his head and then snapping it to the side when Suigetsu's and Sasuke came to join them. Hidan couldn't resist a smirk seeing the little adorable Sasuke pouting and sending Itachi a hurt look.

"Sasuke, I can't deny it looks sweet but you're a bit old for that." Itachi said smiling, which only made Sasuke look even more hurt as he sat down on the couch across from Hidan and Itachi, Suigetsu took his place beside Sasuke. Hidan felt a bit awkward because Suigetsu was clearly sending him whorish looks...

"So Itachi... how was the madhouse...?" Suigetsu asked looking like he has some difficulty to pray his eyes off of Hidan's chest... Hidan felt violated on a mental level.

"Pretty boring Sui... wouldn't recommend it..." Itachi answered with a faint smirk as he took a glass from the coffee table suited between the couches, Itachi took a glass for Hidan and passed it to him.

"Are you saying that spending your days with the guy sitting next to you was boring?"

Hidan's eyebrows pulled up at Suigetsu, if the guy wouldn't be grinning exposing his fang Hidan might think the question was meant badly... he suspected that Suigetsu is a walking breathing Tease.

"No Sui, I'm saying the _madhouse_ was boring...spending my days with Hidan was definitely-..." Hidan was looking at Itachi and couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach when his boyfriend gave him the warmest look possible... just for that look it was worth to spend two extra weeks in the madhouse when he could have left instead...

"...Was definitely the best time in my life..."

"What?" Sasuke squeaked out jumping up from the couch and pointing a delicate finger at Itachi. "The best time of your life? You're saying you had the best fucking time in your life Itachi while I was having the worst of mine?!" with that said Sasuke darted out of the room banging the door of what Hidan thought was a bedroom so hard that he thought the ceiling will come crashing down...

Itachi scowled... and then sighed.

"Sui why don't you entertain Hidan while I'm gonna assure Sasuke that I still love him..." Itachi said quietly and before he stood up he gave Hidan a peck on the lips... Hidan watched Itachi leave for the same door and he could only wonder what measures Itachi will take to make Sasuke feel... loved.

as soon as his mind started to work over-actively the blue haired youth stood up and to Hidan's sexual horror came and sat right next to him... close... so very close... touching.

Hidan turned trying his best to pretend that this guy's closeness didn't affect him... because it sure did.

"Ahem..." he started pulling back a tiny bit because it was rather hard when Suigetsu was smirking in his face. "Shouldn't you be a bit worried about your boyfriend's distress?"

"Ah don't worry, I know Sasuke all through... he's playing it up to get Itachi's attention like he usually does... and I believe he's horny for his brother and lastly..." and here Hidan stopped breathing because one long pale sneaky finger brushed his lower lip teasingly. "...Sasuke is secretly watching you." Suigetsu finished taking the finger away and putting it in his own mouth... Hidan barely heard those words, he registered a surprise but right now he was busy watching the guy suck the long digit. Such a tease.

Something was stirring in his jeans... and it got so much 'worse' when the blue haired crawled on him straddling his hips, Hidan's mouth parted in slight shock and excitement... it was really much more an instinct then it was a rational action that his hands laid on Suigetsu's hips gripping them firmly.

"Is this how you 'keep company'?" he croaked cursing his throat and then cursing his breathing for hitching so audibly when Suigetsu managed to brush their lips together feathery...

"Are you worried about Itachi? You know if you're gonna spend your time with us you will have to forget that you even know the meaning of the word 'jealousy'."

"I'm not jealous." Hidan said regaining control of his voice until the creature straddling him _wriggled_.

"Not? Even If you know that they could be pretty much sucking at each other right now?"

"Yeah even then." Hidan confirmed and it was the truth, he wasn't jealous. he smirked when Suigetsu hearing his words grinned widely keeping his face close... Hidan wanted to close the gap... he wouldn't, not until Itachi would give him the 'go'.

"I think you're going to fit right in." Suigetsu breathed on his lips and Hidan felt Suigetsu's hands stroke his shoulders, the touch was exploring... "Can I ask a personal question?"

Oh hell why not."Sure..." he breathed, watching Suigetsu's lips and the fang... he wanted to be bitten by it.

"I've wanted to screw Itachi for _ages_... but he never let me no matter what I did. so tell me how did you get in Itachi's panties?"

"The same way I could get in yours right now..." he was very extremely satisfied to see Suigetsu blush because of his words...but Suigetsu apparently was far from shy.

"Ah I see... well it must be the fact that you're radiating something...animalistic...how about another question Hidan?"

"Bring it on, Tease... and you might want to get off of me now!" he said and then lifted Suigetsu up sitting him on the couch next to him... the guy was almost the same built as Itachi, Suigetsu squeaked but then apparently accepted the change.

"Mh as you wish, I was comfortable though. The question is... do you want Sasuke?"

The door from the bedroom opened and Itachi came back holding Sasuke's hand. Hidan's eyes roamed Sasuke's body.

"Who wouldn't..." he murmured for only Suigetsu to hear and fidgeted on the couch. just look at the two most beautiful brothers... this environment was too arousing.

He heard Suigetsu chuckle, the chuckle though was short lived because Sasuke stormed close abandoning Itachi in the middle of the room.

"Suigetsu!"

It was funny to watch little black haired fury and the blue haired 'innocent'... Suigetsu seeing Sasuke's rage lifted his hands in surrender but got slapped anyway... and Hidan judging from the noise thought it was pretty hard slapping.

"You were flirting with him weren't you?" Sasuke demanded and Suigetsu massaging his cheek simply scowled from that Hidan realised that Itachi was right and Sasuke slapping Suigetsu was a rather common thing... well it seemed like Itachi's sexy little brother was one for drama.

"Baby don't slap me for fun alright? It's okay when I deserve it but..."

Hidan looked at _his_ baby then right in time to see Itachi try to hide his chuckle while looking at those two when Itachi's eyes met with Hidan's Itachi motioned for him to follow and he did.

He sighed when he and Itachi were in the kitchen, Hidan helped himself to another whiskey while Itachi's head disappeared in the fridge.

Hidan sipped his drink and smiled dumbly when Itachi dived out from the fridge, drooling over an ice cream.

"Do you realise how much I wanted ice cream Hidan...mhh... all kind of sweet things that we couldn't get." Itachi breathed out sitting by the kitchen table across from Hidan taking a spoon and without looking at him pushed another spoon for Hidan then opened the ice cream box and _moaned_ as soon as the ice cream was in Itachi's mouth.

"Yeah Itachi... you're so sweet." he said smiling and sipping more whiskey, actually the whiskey was starting to affect him but he kindly decided to ignore it... Itachi taking another mouthful blushed only a little and then looking in the ice cream box sighed.

"You know I love those two... and I love to be with them but they always argue despite the fact that they love each other. It will be a pain to live with them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well as I understood form Sasuke that I am more than unwelcome back home so... Suigetsu said it's okay that I stay here for a while."

Hidan nodded taking another sip. "Or you could live with me..." he blurted out before he could change his mind or chicken out... the fact that Itachi looked up at him quite shocked didn't help.

"You mean... live-with...like...together?"

"Yes Itachi... together."

When Itachi leaned over the table pressing the plump lips on his he smiled in the kiss...and Itachi tasted like raspberries.

Itachi pulling back looked confused he took another mouthful of ice cream..."Will I have to... pay?"

"Do you want me to smack your face with that spoon?"

"Sorry..."

"And by the way that Suigetsu guy... such a Tease!"

Hidan nodded when Itachi looked up to him with sparkling eyes.

"I know right... he's a real bad boy...did he try to seduce you?"

"Actually he was all over me."

Itachi chuckled and leaned forward slightly. "You know what the kinkiest thing about him is... when he is losing control, like all sweaty and moaning, he is using that damn sharp teeth of his and believe me it's a major turn on."

Hidan's jaw dropped, he was sure Itachi said that on purpose because he did want to feel those teeth...it always turned him on or set him off when Itachi was biting him... he guessed he had a thing for pain... and Itachi knew it... that's why he was sure Itachi knew very well what he's doing saying that to him.

"Itachi...?" he asked and he could see on the pale face that Itachi understands the meaning of his question. Itachi blushed a bit and looked in the ice-cream box.

"Hidan you know that the only way we can keep this all going is to share and if we all share no one would be hurt or jealous."

Hidan grinned which made Itachi blush he loved how he could make Itachi blush on regular basis. "So... you're offering me an..._orgy_?"

Itachi gulped audibly. "Yeah..."

Hidan chuckled and then gulped down his whiskey in one go... "Well can I make a request then...there will be something you will have to do... and I'll be watching!"

Itachi's beautiful eyes went saucer plate wide.

"What would that be?"

Hidan stood up, musing how human brain reacted normally to abnormal situations or rather how human brain reacted abnormally to normal situations... he fisted Itachi's long hair on the back of the head on leaned down till his lips brushed on Itachi's. "Let Suigetsu fuck you."

Itachi gasped sharply and Hidan felt the delicate body shiver.

"Y-you really...don't mind sharing, eh Hidan?"

Hidan smiled. "No I don't... as long as I know that you're with me." with that said he released the silky hair and helped himself for another drink.

"And why such a request? It was really unexpected."

"I'll tell you afterwards." Hidan answered and was damn pleased that Itachi didn't ask anything more just accepted... Hidan's eyes snapped from the sight of Itachi licking the spoon to the door that opened revealing a narrowed eyed Sasuke.

"Itachi...do you mind?" Sasuke asked with a pout coming inside and standing right next to Hidan leaning over the table for his brother a bit.

"What did I do?" Itachi inquired still licking the spoon.

"Surely you have spent enough time with _him _lately How about you come spend some time with me and Sui?"

Hidan watched Itachi's face closely, he was rather sure he had never seen Itachi with such an expression... there was 'I'm dominant' written all over those beautiful features.

Itachi stood up slowly and walked over the table coming close to Sasuke, Hidan wanting to see everything turned and Sasuke turned to his brother so Sasuke's little delicate ass was right in front of Hidan, he could never deny that that ass was more than just hot.

"Sasuke." Itachi said quietly, the voice was so husk that he shivered he watched Itachi grab Sasuke's hair rather harshly.

"It sounds to me... that you have forgotten how effective I used to punish you." and with that said Hidan gasped in surprise when Itachi pushed Sasuke _down_ right in his lap, Hidan heard a squeak from the raven haired doll but Itachi apparently wasn't satisfied he spread his little brothers legs widely making them press against outer sides of his legs and Sasuke's ass was rubbing on Hidan's crotch because the little doll was squirming until Itachi almost laid on top making Hidan feel Sasuke's body close to him.

Itachi's lips crushed on Sasuke's with force then Hidan felt the younger of the brothers go still when Hidan's hands laid on Sasuke's hips on instinct the doll squirmed again _wriggling_ on his steadily growing erection. Hidan shivered when Itachi's hands laid on his shoulders as Itachi pulled away from Sasuke.

"And if you carry on this Sasuke I'll make sure to punish you like never before and I will ask Hidan to aid me." Itachi leaned closer now whispering in Sasuke's ear Hidan's mouth was parted when Itachi's dark eyes met with his. "And if Hidan will be the one to punish you Sasuke my dear I believe you won't be able to walk for ages."

Hidan wanting for Sasuke to believe what was said pulled the delicate hips on his own letting Sasuke feel his hard erection, he heard a sharp gasp and he felt the fragile body shiver, Sasuke's hands laid on his as if to stop him.

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke was barely audible..."J-just because we share with S-Sui... doesn't mean...ahh... _I don't want_ Hidan!" Sasuke breathed and Hidan personally though it wasn't exactly _believable_ because Sasuke's breathing was erratic and Sasuke wriggled on him again rubbing Hidan's hardness right between the jean covered ass cheeks... Sasuke was stiff and seemingly couldn't stop squirming which only made Hidan's hands squeeze the narrow hips, earning himself another gasp from the doll.

"We'll see about that, little brother..." Itachi murmured biting on Sasuke's ear and then licking it.

"N-no we won't... let me get up! Itachi... I'm not kidding!"

Hidan saw Itachi smirk before he straightened up letting Sasuke get off of Hidan's lap which the little brother did stiffly and hesitantly, Hidan grimaced when Sasuke darted out of the room never looking at any of them.

"Itachi... your little brother clearly doesn't want anything to do with me..." he said and his hand stroked Itachi's back when Itachi sat on his lap sideways putting the lean arms around his neck.

"Really Hidan? He managed to convince you of that? Well, he did get hard just now you know." Itachi said smirking and Hidan's eyebrows pulled up... oh really, so Sasuke would deny him to the last while in truth the little doll didn't mind at all... interesting... he might even put on a show and tease Sasuke... he would surely have fun.

he was ripped out of his musings when Itachi wriggled his ass in circles making Hidan gasp for he was still half hard. "And judging from your aroused state you want to prove to my brother just how wrong he is in denying you."

"Itachi...how could I ever resist? It's impossible."

...

They went back for the living room with Itachi giggling when Hidan feeling all naughty and maybe sexually frustrated smacked Itachi's ass, Hidan's grin didn't falter even when he saw Sasuke glare at him sitting next to Suigetsu.

Hidan let Itachi pull him for the very same couch a bit confused maybe, the confusion on his face was replaced by his trademark grin when Itachi pulled Sasuke up on his feet then smirking pushed Hidan down on the couch pushing the younger brother on Hidan's lap and Hidan not wanting to pass up an opportunity put just one of his arms around the slender middle keeping the raven in place.

They all heard a shocked gasp coming from Suigetsu when Itachi sat down on now confused Suigetsu's lap... since the two brothers were facing each other Sasuke even forgot to squirm.

"Mh Itachi...usually it was the other way around..." Suigetsu croaked out and Hidan smirked seeing Itachi put the slender arms around Suigetsu's neck and give the guy a smile.

"You don't like it?" Itachi asked and wriggled, Hidan was praising Itachi mentally seeing Suigetsu's mouth part. Suigetsu would probably say something but was interrupted by Sasuke who was by the way squirming on Hidan's lap just the right way in Hidan's opinion... he kept his face straight when Sasuke turned to face him, the blush on those cheeks looked good but Sasuke's black eyes were _rebellious_ and just for the record Sasuke so close simply... turned him on.

"Don't get comfortable with this." Sasuke breathed out and then just watched him closely... their eyes stayed locked for quite some while and Hidan really and truly whished Sasuke would stop pretending that he doesn't like him because he sure as hell could see the opposite in those black pools.

Sasuke's eyes moved down looking at his lips for quite a long moment... Hidan was unable and unwilling to look anywhere else right now, he was watching Sasuke's pretty flawless face blessing Uchiha's gene pool.

The black eyes moved back and locked with his again... really Sasuke probably didn't realise that this had turned out a bit too long for anyone to believe the action was hateful... even more so the fragile arms of Sasuke's slowly but steadily moved around his neck and just when Hidan thought that the little sexy creature will stop pretending Sasuke turned away keeping one of the arms around his neck leaning to the side and taking the whiskey glass from the coffee table...

but all and all the little doll-like beauty wasn't squirming anymore and ironical as it was it seemed that it was Sasuke who had gotten comfortable... without looking at him the younger Uchiha passed him his drink.

Suigetsu however didn't pay attention to anything except Itachi and even Hidan sitting there could see the blue haired guy pull Itachi closer as if they wouldn't be sitting in a lovely heap. "Why don't you tell us how you got together with Hidan...?" Suigetsu suddenly asked and Itachi just smiled looking in his glass.

"Well at the beginning it really was something like an impulse for both of us I think..."

Hidan nodded his agreement even though maybe it wasn't such an impulsive action for him, he had been lusting for Itachi from the very first day...

"I went to Hidan's room when he was put under the sedatives... they get you all weak and stuff... so... err... well... we pretty much ended in the bathroom... he tricked me in there though..."

Hidan grinned remembering... ahh he actually loved his first time with Itachi... just remembering the expressions was bliss.

Sasuke snorted. "Sure as hell he had to _trick_ you." the raven said looking in his glass, Hidan figured Sasuke was pretty much scared to look in Itachi's eyes while saying that... Hidan though did saw Itachi's eyes sparkle up at the words. Hidan himself squeezed Sasuke's hip for a warning, no matter how hot the doll-like beauty was he wouldn't allow it to go too far.

"Sasuke, I really don't recommend to get Hidan angry... not sure you could handle it."

Hidan agreed with Itachi about this one, Sasuke was so fragile... so delicate and he really wasn't all that sure Sasuke could handle him being rough.

But Itachi apparently wasn't finished. "But then again... you do love it rough don't you brother?"

"Will you cut it out?!" Sasuke snapped, now the once pale cheeks were cherry red and Sasuke seemed terribly interested in the contents of his glass. Itachi was grinning and nodding to Hidan when his eyebrows pulled up as if asking 'does he really?'.

There was a silence then in which Suigetsu was playing with Itachi's hair and Itachi seemingly didn't mind Hidan could see his baby is relaxed and kind of happy... clearly it was because he was free at last and with people he had missed so much... Suigetsu looked at Itachi as if eating him or fucking him mentally.

As for Hidan and Sasuke... well Sasuke seemingly couldn't sit still... squirming and fidgeting around... no wonder Hidan was getting aroused.

"My seat's getting hard." Sasuke suddenly breathed out as a matter of fact, it made Hidan chuckle. the careless tone in which it was said was hilarious... Suigetsu and Itachi were giggling as well till Itachi took a shaky breath calming himself.

"My seats been hard for a while now." Itachi exclaimed and Hidan looking at Suigetsu's grin knew it to be true... well then again, who wouldn't get hard having one of the sexiest brothers sitting on their lap.

_..._

_An: I'm seriously embarrassed about this... I'm sorry if it was too stupid ;.; _


	10. Chapter 10

_Warnings: graphic yaoi. Incest. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_AN: thank you for the lovely and encouraging reviews :) there was no way for me to decently cut the next scene into readable chapters since its around 9k words. So you will get the 'orgy' in three separate/indecent chapters. _

_...Appealing Madness._

Itachi as Hidan knew already was nowhere near shy even if it seemed like that at times when the pale cheeks dusted pink... actually Itachi was naughty and he loved it to bits, the same naughty guy crawled on Suigetsu's lap straddling the guy Hidan's breathing hitched when Itachi licked at Suigetsu's lips... the sight was so exciting.

"We should move to the bedroom." Itachi murmured bucking his hips grinding them in Suigetsu's and judging from the sharp gasp coming from the blue hot-stuff Itachi was hard as well.

Hidan had to grin about the fact that Suigetsu didn't know what he's about to _give_.

But apparently Suigetsu was willing to take the chances, the guy stood up putting his hands on Itachi's ass and squeezing it was clear as hell that Suigetsu really wanted that ass.

Sasuke however tried to jump off of Hidan, the key word being 'tried' Hidan grabbed Sasuke around the waist with one arm the other he used to move Sasuke so the dolly would straddle him, he almost choked feeling the hardness against his own. Ah the little 'don't like you' doll was hard... Hidan grinned looking at Sasuke's face as he stood up.

"Not because of _you_!" Sasuke breathed in his face stubbornly.

"Of course not!" Hidan chuckled rocking the delicate hips into his own as he started to walk following Itachi and Suigetsu, he saw Itachi is literally attacking Suigetsu's neck sucking and biting... he earned himself a shaky gasp when he squeezed Sasuke's delicate ass hard.

Sasuke however squirmed and looked at him with 'how dare you' face which only made Hidan repeat his actions grinning when the younger Uchiha dived in his neck probably to hide the red cheeks and probably thinking that that way Hidan wouldn't hear the soft moan... well he did hear it.

Thank Jashin the bed was king size even though it didn't matter for him right now, Itachi was already sitting on top of Suigetsu, straddling the guy and sucking at the lower lip while Suigetsu was seemingly touch Itachi everywhere at the same time.

For a moment Hidan didn't quite care, he pushed Sasuke up the wall earning a yelp.

He grinded his hips into Sasuke's, thin hands laid on Hidan's shoulders as Sasuke pushed him away and murmured something about him being a forceful bastard, his fingers entangled In the soft raven locks and he did forcefully tilt Sasuke's head up as he crushed his mouth on the smaller one.

Without any silly hesitation he pushed his tongue past Sasuke's lips and since there was the lovely surprised gasp he pushed his tongue past the white teeth meeting Sasuke's wet tongue and starting to push it around even though it tried to escape him.

Sasuke growled and nimble fingers clenched on his shoulders digging the nails in his flesh through his shirt, in truth Sasuke's squirming only turned him on more because he knew it's an act. Sure enough soon the wet tongue started to push at his as if to push him out, Hidan wasn't buying it, Sasuke's hips bucked forward and there was the tell tale moan coming from the hot mouth right into his.

He pulled back smirking as Sasuke was panting and barely meeting his eyes, he kind of understood what Sasuke is going through but he wouldn't have it, the little brother had no rights to be jealous of him because he's with Itachi.

Hidan pulled Sasuke's shirt off, having to struggle a bit but when younger Uchiha was half naked and still had the slender legs wrapped around his hips he turned to the bed to put Sasuke on it, his eyes went a bit wider discovering that Itachi and Suigetsu already were only in their boxers... black for Itachi and deep blue for Suigetsu... well, they were quick, he also noticed that Suigetsu was pleasuring Itachi by sucking on the rosy nipples... good.

When Sasuke's back touched the satin bedding the pale body squirmed and moaned helplessly when Hidan dived for the swan like neck nibbling and sucking on the soft skin.

Sasuke's hand fisted his white hair he smirked on the silky neck when Sasuke tried to pull him away even if the attempt was poor.

"N-no, I don't...ahh... don't want to!" Sasuke breathed out arching under him when he sucked the little hard nipple in his mouth harshly. It made him shiver but he pulled back getting in face level with Sasuke, his lips brushed on Sasuke's.

"I know you don't." he calmed crushing their lips together once more, that mouth was definitely sweet and hot and the body under him was definitely responsive.

He heard Itachi moan to his side and it made him glance at the two, the sight pulling a grin on his face, Suigetsu was moving steadily down Itachi's body tracing the tongue on the hip bones now with Itachi's fingers entangled in the blue hair.

Damn... he wanted to _watch_ and he wanted the body currently under him, fuck him if he could only combine watching Itachi and fucking Sasuke.

Suigetsu's fingers curled in Itachi's boxers when Itachi sat up stopping the guy causing a terribly confused and almost hurt expression appear on Suigetsu's face.

"Wait Sui... you too Hidan."

Hidan instantly stopped his mouth and lips pulling away from his little prize and kneeling on his knees while Sasuke looking confused and a bit dazed sat up and looked at his brother waiting for explanation... they all were.

Suigetsu's face was priceless... the guy clearly looked robbed of a candy, Hidan suspected it was because the guy was pleasuring Itachi and definitely hoped to get to top this time and then Itachi goes and stops him... heh.

Since Itachi wasn't one for many words which Hidan knew for sure he wasn't all that surprised when Itachi gave him a naughty smirk and then still laying on his back grabbed Sasuke's hair puling the squeaking Uchiha to himself.

Great, Hidan had been robbed.

Itachi's next action though made him sit back on his knees readying himself for a show that he himself had requested previously while Itachi had the ice-cream.

And Hidan simply loved Suigetsu's expression as Itachi took the blue haired guys wrist firmly and led it to his own mouth as soon as Itachi started to suck and lick on Suigetsu's fingers Suigetsu groaned with wide eyes as if asking is it really happening to which Itachi nodded and smirked.

And the little devil Sasuke wasn't hesitating either, after giving Itachi incredulous look the little doll started to plant hot open mouthed kisses on Itachi's neck moving down steadily and surely.

Hidan could clearly see Suigetsu's cock trying to tear the blue boxers and get out... that's why Hidan's eyebrows pulled up when Suigetsu pulled his hand away from Itachi's mouth.

"No matter how I enjoy you sucking me... even if it's just fingers I rather get the lube."

Hidan nodded to himself in agreement, it wouldn't be good if his baby couldn't walk and couldn't receive from him afterwards.

As it appeared Suigetsu was very fast... It took around one second for the guy to jump out of the bed and rack in the drawers then to jump back on the bed holding the tube of lubricant... Itachi hummed appreciatively when Suigetsu slickening his fingers nudged the pale legs apart, Suigetsu already was shaking all over when he pulled Itachi's boxers off.

Hidan moaned lowly unable to stop himself when Itachi's back arched beautifully just because the little brother had engulfed Itachi in the little hot mouth, Hidan's mouth parted pretty much like Itachi's as the doll bobbed his head up and down humming.

Dear Jashin save him, Hidan wished he could fist Sasuke's hair just as roughly as Itachi was doing it. And when Sasuke apparently supportive of the idea of his boyfriend fucking his older brother, grabbed Itachi's legs spreading them wide while still sucking, Hidan was on fire... almost literally. his breathing heavy and ragged as he observed Suigetsu with determined face move the slickened fingers between Itachi's slender pale legs and Itachi let out shaky moans as the two digits moved inside.

Hidan was sure it was something like a well tested action when Itachi spanked Sasuke's little ass hard because the younger just moaned on Itachi's pleasured length and fastened up the pace.

Itachi however now moaning rather loudly tugged on Sasuke's jeans, he groaned displeased when Sasuke pulled back to take the jeans off seemingly not caring that Hidan was having a great show of Sasuke revealing that little ass for him... or maybe Sasuke was very well aware.

When Sasuke was naked and Itachi was arching as Suigetsu was now fingering with three fingers and quite roughly Hidan was barely keeping himself in place... suddenly _watching_ didn't seem as appealing anymore.

"E-enough Sui." Itachi whimpered, arching and panting. "Do it."

Hidan growled but his growl was nothing comparing with the one that escaped Suigetsu hearing that.

Suigetsu watching Itachi who was laying on the back with the legs spread for him widely pulled off the blue boxers and grabbed the lubricant but Sasuke slapped Suigetsu's hand making the tube fall back on the bed.

Another groan came from Hidan and a louder one from Suigetsu when the younger Uchiha took Suigetsu's cock in the hot mouth, wetting it for the 'job'.

"Ah damn, Sasuke." Suigetsu was trembling with anticipation but he wasn't the only one.

Sasuke pulled back humming when he looked at Suigetsu's erection that was now dripping wet. Hidan was crazed how he wanted to feel that little naughty doll's mouth on himself... and when Sasuke turned and looked at him over the delicate shoulder Hidan clenched his jaw, that little tease knew what he was doing. Sasuke's tongue darted out playing over the lower lip while the black half lidded eyes clearly said 'bet you want some of this fucker!'.

Hidan promised to himself to fuck Sasuke stupid as soon as he gets the chance.

Sasuke turned back to his brother diving for a kiss just when Suigetsu drove the hips forward, Itachi arched beautifully and moaned muffled because of Sasuke's mouth and when Sasuke pulled back all three of them were watching Itachi's expression as Suigetsu pushed in forcefully.

Hidan's eyes moved to Suigetsu's face though and if that wasn't the purest form of pleasure there then he didn't know what pleasurable expression looks like.

"Move."

Suigetsu complied instantly starting a slow pace that increased in speed with each thrust, Hidan loved the way Itachi moaned and then when the pace got fast and the shoves hard Itachi mewled and judging from Sasuke's and Suigetsu's expressions they had never seen or heard Itachi like that, judging from their expressions they loved Itachi like that... and who wouldn't.

Itachi was arching, gasping for air, the eyes closed, the long black eyelashes fluttered on perfectly reddish cheeks as Suigetsu kept slamming in with force and abandon putting Itachi's legs on his arms, getting a much better angle as Itachi's bottom was lifted off of the sheets completely.

The hard thrusts jerking Itachi's body. there were three growls heard in the room and one loud scream-like moan from Itachi. Hidan thought everyone in the room knew Suigetsu has hit the right spot. Itachi's body was convulsing, wriggling on Suigetsu. Itachi's hands grabbed on Suigetsu's wrists digging the nails in there urging the guy on... and Suigetsu did so groaning and growling out his pleasure.

Skin slapping on skin... Hidan loved the sound.

Hidan through his heavy breathing was chewing on his lower lip thinking that it sure would look lame if he would simply cum while looking... but he felt like it.

His gorgeous boyfriend was now saying short murmurs of approval and encouragement and Sasuke was panting until he leaned down taking his older brother's cock in his hot mouth anew.

Itachi's hands immediately laid on Sasuke's black hair and pushed down_ hard. _

Hidan was about to pass out from all the excitement, Itachi fisting Sasuke's hair held the little brother down while Itachi's body was twisting on the bed and Suigetsu most probably seeing Itachi already nearly coming rocked his hips hard in circles.

Itachi did cum then, Hidan could tell by the moaning/growling sound and by the way Itachi's body convulsed with the hips jerking.

"Gha fuck... good." Itachi breathed when his hips calmed and he let Sasuke pull away, Suigetsu however slammed in for few more times and when Sasuke moved away Hidan groaned and his hand jerked as he wanted to stroke his rock hard erection.

Suigetsu laid on Itachi's chest and while jerking his hips roughly, the guy then bit Itachi's neck and kept biting while growling till the jerking of the hips stopped.

Hidan watched the two satisfied bodies go limp and pant heavily... so there were only two guys left in the room needy and all bothered.

Hidan grinned.

"H-Hidan...no!" Sasuke squeaked out when he grabbed the guy from behind, it was so easy to pull Sasuke and then turn to face him as he crawled on top of the small body his hand took advantage of Sasuke's nakedness laying on the hard erection and giving it firm strokes.

Sasuke's body arched and a low moan escaped from the hot parted mouth."Not fair..." Sasuke breathed out clutching on Hidan's Broad shoulders.

One glance at the side and Hidan smiled, Itachi and Suigetsu still breathing hard were just laying there and watching him now... oh well this would surely be the first time he's giving a show, deciding that it was okay he gave full attention to the delicate body under him.

..

_An: yes, I know...sucks to leave it here x.x sorry. Let me know what you think ...and enjoy the holidays._


	11. Chapter 11

_Warnings: Yaoi, incest. The rating is high._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: I'm sorry I made you wait. And thank you for the reviews. I tried to 'do something' about the dots...but...well it is the way it is, sorry again._

_.Appealing Madness._

One glance at the side and Hidan smiled, Itachi and Suigetsu still breathing hard were just laying there and watching him now. This would surely be the first time he's giving a show, deciding that it was okay he gave full attention to the body under him.

Stroking the soft sides he pressed his mouth on Sasuke's parted lips, there was no resistance, instead the little doll moaned as he grinded his still jean covered hips into Sasuke's.

When his dry fingers sneaked between Sasuke's legs and rubbed on the little wrinkled hole there, Sasuke under him shivered and pulled away from the kiss, Hidan had never seen anyone so red in the face, he grabbed the lube from the bed and squirted it on his fingers slickening them up and then led his hand between their bodies again wanting to do some pushing already.

With his dry hand he managed to open his jeans and sighed in relief, he groaned when Sasuke helped him out of them. Really... it was so obvious that Sasuke did want him.

When Hidan was stark naked just like everyone else he heard two gasps one from Suigetsu one from the beauty under him. He decided to keep his satisfied smirk inside, Suigetsu was shamelessly staring at his cock and Itachi's pretty face was saying 'yep he's damn big and he's my boyfriend'.

Turning back to Sasuke he grinned, Sasuke moaned lowly as his fingers touched the little hole and it twitched under his touch, Sasuke turned his face to the side.

"F-from behind."

That made Hidan grin wider. "Sure thing." he said simply and then just as simply flipped the small body to lay on the stomach when Sasuke was about to push himself on all fours Hidan pressed on the pale back not letting, he spread Sasuke's slender legs widely knowing damn well that the beauty's erection was rubbing on the sheets deliciously. Sasuke moaned and groaned squirming when Hidan had positioned himself between Sasuke's legs he leaned forward using his dry hand to fist Sasuke's raven bangs he turned Sasuke's face with the red cheek flush on the sheets. "But I'll still be watching your face." he said.

Sasuke squirmed trying to turn away, Hidan didn't let him, he knew that was exactly why Sasuke wanted him to go from behind. Hidan was evil when he on purpose turned the beautiful face so the two observers could see as well.

Sasuke's thin hands fisted the sheets when Hidan pushed his two fingers in the tight hole and wriggled them around straight away.

Sasuke gasped but no pained sound came, well Hidan guessed it got better in time... lately with Itachi he didn't need to prepare so all through like they did at the beginning so he presumed that Suigetsu had been made this little doll used to stretching.

When he felt there's enough space he added the third finger and when he started to push them in rhythmically, he loved those little pleasured sounds he was getting. Sasuke was so... he didn't know, like pure but kinky, sweet but devilish. he guessed it was because of that delicate body that he felt so _manly_ while doing this.

His fingers started to move faster and he leaned down biting one pale soft shoulder as he watched Sasuke's red cheeks and the black eyes half lidded and cloudy as Sasuke pushed his ass back to get more of the fingers.

"Enough." Sasuke choked.

"I don't think so." Hidan murmured crooking his fingers rather expertly.

"Nhaaa...ahh...mhh." Sasuke moaned loudly and instantly turned his face pushing it in the sheets as the little ass wriggled in circles and the delicate form convulsed under him. Hidan managed to turn Sasuke's face back on the side as he repeated the move, he growled when Sasuke forgot to object and moaned loudly. Hidan loved the sounds. He could also hear Suigetsu and Itachi moan softly but that didn't really matter right now as he started to literally finger-fuck Sasuke's now stretched hole and Sasuke seemingly couldn't decide what to do scream or growl... it was funny and endearing how Sasuke seemingly tried to keep the sounds in and failed miserably.

"Nha...ahh...fuck!" Sasuke writhed under him nearly tearing the sheets and Hidan decided that it wouldn't be nice to torture too much on the first time, he pulled his fingers out earning himself a displeased growl. Sasuke's thin hand gabbed behind, laying on his ass pulling him close till Sasuke's delicate ass rubbed against his erection and his thighs.

Hidan now breathing hard and pretty much trembling from anticipation kneeled up with his eyes on the perfect backside, he grabbed the tube of lube. When his lovely Itachi took it away from him he was about to insist 'what the fuck?' but Itachi grinned.

"Sasuke you might want to wet him up...he is after all quite big."

Hidan didn't say anything but surely Itachi was enjoying the show... Sasuke however growled turning himself around and kneeling up as well.

"I will not su-" Hidan didn't let Sasuke finish, he grabbed the black hair and spanked the creamy ass with his other hand hard enough to hear a yelp and then a moan as he massaged the hurt flesh.

Sasuke moaned helplessly."I still don't like you!" the raven breathed out getting on all fours before him and felt the hot tongue licking the tip of his cock all over. Hidan couldn't believe that tongue! He couldn't believe in the deepness of that mouth, holy Jashin save him...

"Oh fuck!" he gasped watching the little beauty eating away at him, the sight was so exciting, the hot mouth was so pleasing.

He pulled Sasuke away not able to take any more...

He didn't have to ask when Sasuke turned getting on all fours and sticking the little ass in the air for him, lovely.

Hidan took his position grabbing on Sasuke's hips roughly as he aligned himself, no words of comfort no, this little one didn't need them, he started to push in, he however did go slow not wanting to hurt, even if Sasuke kind of deserved it.

Sasuke really was delicate and he really was big, when he had the very tip in the awfully tight heat he was groaning and Sasuke started to squirm and whimper trying to get away from him which was a pretty natural reaction.

He leaned over, holding Sasuke's hip in a steel grip with his hand his lips brushed on Sasuke's neck. The whisper coming from Sasuke was barely audible.

"F-fuck... too big."

Hidan bit on the same soft neck starting to push deeper still going slowly, Sasuke whimpered.

"What's the matter, can't take it?" Hidan breathed making sure Itachi and Suigetsu couldn't hear him, this was between him and the little slutty doll.

Sasuke growled loudly and then _pushed back_..._hard_. Hidan straightened up instantly stars exploding behind his eyelids as he was now sheathed completely, he was aware a loud feral growl escaped him from the sudden assault that he himself had caused and encouraged but Jashin fuck him, he didn't expect it. It took him all he got not to start banging in like an animal... as for Sasuke, well Hidan was sure he regretted the decision he heard a loud 'fuck' and then a low almost soft whimper.

Wanting to make it better his hands stroked the flawless back and his naughty violet eyes watched his big length buried in that little delicate ass, the sight made him squint his eyes shut, how he wanted to _move_ already!

After he had listened with his eyes closed the way Sasuke forcefully breathed heavily and squirmed on him just a bit he opened his eyes his hands tightening on the fragile hips as he pulled out few inches jus to push back slowly. No sound came from Sasuke as he repeated it several times that's when he pulled out to his tip and shoved back hard not going all the way, too early for that.

"Nhh...mm..."

Hidan fixed the first sounds, he smirked they were definitely muffled, Sasuke would do anything to make him believe that he wasn't enjoying this.

Well he would do anything to prove the doll wrong.

Hidan pulled Sasuke on himself giving a better angle for penetration and he set a nice, slow pace.

It wasn't long till Sasuke's moans became needy and the perfect little ass started to push back asking for more. Hidan's demon's grin appeared on his face as he grabbing the flawless hips slammed in sheathing his length in the tight heat completely.

"Nhaa...ahh fuck, _fuck_!" Sasuke screamed arching, pushing back violently wriggling his ass. Hidan knew he has hit the right spot, he held Sasuke in place sadistically.

"Ah...mnh! Fuck, move!" Sasuke choked grabbing with one hand behind the hand grabbed Hidan's wrist and Hidan not thinking much on it grabbed it and then took hold of the other one as well.

he started his animalistic onslaught on Sasuke, thrusting in hard and deep and just to double it up he pulled Sasuke on himself by the thin wrists. He was going vocal himself, but it really was erased by Sasuke's screams and growls and loud mewls.

He so wished to see Sasuke's face right now, he really did... because he was sure the little slut is drooling down his chin.

The screams never stopped and Hidan never stopped his animalistic thrusting, his skin was slapping on Sasuke's loudly and his shaft now created squishy sounds having stretched Sasuke enough, Sasuke's nails were surely drawing blood on his wrists and both their bodies were covered in sweat.

Hidan smirked hearing Sasuke's voice break. "Ahh, Hidan."

The pleading tone and the pure want, Hidan knew Sasuke wants to come already, the point where the body was at its limit.

He would make sure Sasuke comes violently.

He wasn't happy himself when he stopped and pulled out but no sound came from the doll-face. Instead Sasuke turned around quickly, laid on the back, spread the slender legs widely and lifted them up.

Hidan calmly noted to himself that yes, Sasuke was the most angelic looking little slut, ever.

Hidan not able to tease or torture anymore simply got between those alluring legs, hooking them on his shoulders he pushed back, smiling an ecstatic smile when he started to bang in real hard and the little dolly started to moan shamelessly for him trashing the head to the sides the little hands grabbed his shoulders as he leaned over. The nails digging in his skin made him crazy and if Hidan was honest he was long since at his limit.

Sasuke was drooling...sexy, the little body jerking with Hidan's moves, the big black eyes half lidded looking at him, he was sure Sasuke right now couldn't give a damn about he liked him or not, it really didn't matter.

"I'm...p-please."

Hidan... only because he so _wanted_ and not because Sasuke asked nicely, let go of the slender legs feeling them wrap around his hips and pull him inside nearly too strong for such fragile looking legs. Hidan's eyes closed on their own accord as he made his thrusts slower and maybe just a bit harder.

The sudden bite on his neck nearly instantly set him off, his eyes popped open and his hand flew for Sasuke's neglected erection pumping it roughly as his hips kept jerking wildly.

Sasuke's teeth sunk deeper in his neck as the raven screamed and growled at the same time and Hidan honestly could admit he's gone to the fuck knows which heaven.

He felt Sasuke's seed on his hand and his stomach he felt it slide down his hand and just making sure Sasuke has finished he removed the hand from the wet cock and with one hand moving under Sasuke to squeeze the cute little ass hard he pushed in again and then again and then he couldn't do anything else than grab and squeeze whichever part of Sasuke was under his hands as he released so very amazingly fucking deep.

For a minute there he could only breathe and try to recover his eyesight, he had to admit that while trying to give Sasuke a violent orgasm he got the same thing. He heard Sasuke breathe heavily under him still moaning softly, he pulled out of the perfect creature and managed to somewhat lamely stroke Sasuke's red cheek with his hand before he pulled away and sat on his ass still panting heavily.

His eyes met with Itachi's, he almost felt ashamed that for that time he had forgotten his beautiful baby. Itachi however wouldn't take offence he was sure because Itachi already was crawling up to Sasuke, fully hard and with glinting eyes.

Hidan's eyebrows pulled up when Itachi without a word got between the younger brothers legs and the hand sneaked between them as well.

Sasuke moaned as Itachi's fingers thrust inside.

"Ah you're so wet now... did you like that, little brother? Oh you _did_ like Hidan fucking you like an animal, didn't you?" when no answer came from the smaller of the brothers Hidan nearly crazed watched Itachi push himself in hard into Sasuke and the doll arched up and the thin hands fisted Itachi's hair.

Itachi was watching Sasuke's face intently."Missed me brother, eh?!" Itachi husked out starting to thrust and Hidan was pretty much watching with his jaw hanging open as Sasuke whimpered out his approval of how he had missed his brother _in_ him.

Another note for Hidan was that yes, his lovely Itachi has a brother fetish.

Since he himself had teeth fetish he groaned loudly when one certain blue haired hot-stuff bit on his shoulder to get his attention.

First of all it was so weird and exciting to watch Itachi commit himself to sin so sweetly and so brutally at the same time, caressing Sasuke's chest so lovingly while shoving inside deep and hard, it was an absolute sin yet he was sure that no one in this room would play the judge.

And second he could not... could fucking not resist Suigetsu's teeth scrapping over his neck now, he pried his eyes off of the scene to give his attention to Suigetsu.

He entangled his hands in the blue hair, they were ever so silky... beautifully so. Suigetsu made a quick job to crawl on him, straddling him while Hidan's back was pressed on the bedpost so they both were sitting comfortably now. While he had a view of Itachi's and Sasuke's asses...the view of Itachi ramming into the little pink opening over and over again, both brothers moaning and whispering, murmuring phrases to each other that honestly not only turned Hidan on but freaked him out too.

He reached for the lube when Suigetsu stopped him and grinned at him. "Itachi prepared me while you were busy with Sasuke!"

Hidan grinned dumbly, this was so _sick_ on so many levels. And so arousing on so many levels...

"Hmm, let me see." he grunted out slipping his two fingers in the tight hole, it earned him a shaky moan and sharp teeth on his neck, the _teeth_... they made him push his fingers deeply as he grabbed the blue hair pulling Suigetsu back and watching the alluring face with the lidded eyes.

"I hope you like it rough." Hidan breathed on the parted lips pulling his fingers out and lifting Suigetsu's hips up aligning his cock.

He pulled Suigetsu on himself roughly hearing a breathless moan–like laugh, that allured him... lovely reaction. Suigetsu bit his ear.

"I love it rough, now shut up and let's fuck."

Hidan breathing hard and hearing loud moans in the background rocked Suigetsu's hips onto himself.

"You're on top but don't worry I'll help." he assured and then lifted Suigetsu up and brought him back down hard. Suigetsu's face was a joy to watch, the hot-stuff clearly had no problems to admit if he loved something and that face proved it, an ecstatic smile on the sensual lips and the eyes watching him, shining with pure wanting... it was beautiful.

Their breathing had became laboured as their pace fastened up, Suigetsu now moaning loudly with closed eyes chased his own pleasure grinding onto him roughly and Hidan loved the laugh-like growl Suigetsu did when the sweetest of spots were hit... just to hear it more and more he kept pleasuring to his heart's content.

"Mh... you feel good." Suigetsu breathed on his lips biting the lower one gently. "You think you could take the charge? I'm afraid I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!"

"With pleasure." Hidan mumbled, leaning over to the side ending up on top, he saw a spark of amusement in Suigetsu's eyes when he kneeled up and turned the smaller body on the side straddling one of Suigetsu's legs and lifting the other one up on his shoulder... from the moment he had seen Suigetsu for the first time he had wanted this.

He started to move and smiled when a loud moan escaped the sharp toothed mouth.

"Oh yes, like that." Suigetsu moaned and it was enough for Hidan to start a fast and hard pace.

Crazed... the room filled with moans and screams from Sasuke as Itachi was now seriously bending the pale body in half spanking the already red ass and simply kept _fucking_ his brother.

Hidan thought that he might fuck _himself_ into unconsciousness, Suigetsu was now whimpering In pleasure instead of moaning and Hidan loved that mouth parted showing the teeth, he pretty much loved _every_t_hing_.

Not able to keep this up, he leaned over the hot body licking the ear lobe.

It was all over for him when Suigetsu turned enough to bite him hard on his neck.

It was all over.

"Gahh... damn!" he growled out, his hips going wild he didn't care if he could hurt Suigetsu now, far from that and the loud scream-moan-growl-laugh coming from Suigetsu said it's all right.

His hand went to fist the cock between their slick bodies and as soon as he did, Suigetsu came, the hot liquid messing up the bed further, not that it mattered... Hidan followed suit. Hips jerking, he couldn't even pull out of the heat he collapsed with his cheek on Suigetsu's chest... facing Sasuke who choose that exact moment to arch off the bed and scream something that sounded vaguely like 'ahh Itachi coming.'

Hidan smirked lazily when Sasuke's black eyes closed after that and he was sure the younger brother has passed out... the next moment Itachi collapsed on Sasuke's chest... the beautiful face right in front of him... Itachi's eyes closed and the plump lips gulping for air hungrily and yet so tiredly.

Five minutes passed like that and he was dead sure the body under him was sleeping... and he was dead sure Sasuke is out too... Itachi looked too peaceful to bother.

He pushed himself out earning no reaction when his now soft cock slid out of Suigetsu as he got up from the bed, he smiled about the bluenette's calm expression and he smiled about the fang sticking out from the hot mouth it made him lean down and give a chaste kiss, there was something about Suigetsu that allured him to no end... it was almost unhealthy.

Hidan left the bed on wobbly legs.

It really wasn't easy but he managed to get the blanket over the three gorgeous bodies on the bed as soon as that was done he grabbed his clothes and went for the bathroom. No matter how he liked the cause of his stickiness he wanted to wash it off.

.

_an: not much left to this story, next should be the final chapter. Thank you for reading and review please._


	12. Chapter 12

_Warnings: Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: the last chapter. Enjoy, and thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it every single time, never doubt._

_Appealing madness._

Hidan sighed when the warm water hit his skin and then the next moment he jumped three feet high as slender arms wrapped around his chest.

"Holy shit!" he almost shouted turning around with a start and of course slipped lamely on the shower floor just to be steadied by a smiling Itachi.

"Babe..." he whispered with a smile leaning down to get a kiss, it was funny how he actually missed Itachi even though they had been in the same room during the whole orgy. Not that he would say it.

"I missed you." Itachi breathed out and Hidan wrapped his arms around Itachi kissing him again.

When Itachi pulled away looking a bit comical with the dark hair sticking at him Hidan was distressed to notice Itachi was worried about something.

"What's the matter?"

"You're okay with us?"

Hidan smiled hugging Itachi and stroking the pale back.

"Itachi, let's make it clear once and for all and you won't worry yourself with this anymore okay?" Itachi nodded his agreement.

"Right, _I am fucking fine with this_! And you know I'm honest... you know I don't say things that I don't mean, you know it Itachi."

Itachi smiled pulling back and looking in his eyes.

"Hidan?"

"Mm?"

"I'm starving."

"I'll take you to my place."

"They'll think you kidnapped me!"

"We'll leave a note... besides I can get you a desert anytime."

"Do you mean..."

"No, I meant food Itachi."

.

Itachi's eyes widened when Hidan pulled the awfully pretty car in the car park by, and dare he say, enormous house.

"Don't tell me this is your house!"

"Afraid so..."

"Holy shit... and you live here _alone_?" Itachi asked opening the car door and literally jumped out, he was well suited well at least his father was but Hidan apparently was more than well suited.

"I think we agreed, that I don't live alone anymore?"

To that Itachi smiled as he rushed over to Hidan who was taking Itachi's bags out of the trunk.

"Besides there's quite a few maids living in the house."

Itachi watched his boyfriend... Hidan didn't realise how very extremely beautifully perfect he was.

When they were inside the house Itachi was following Hidan upstairs forgetting to close his mouth... the house was lovely.

"That's my-... our bedroom, If you don't like it, you choose another one." Hidan said leading him in a huge room with a huge bed in the middle and it was simply beautiful, Itachi noticed a knife hanging by the wall It looked sacrificial type, he chose not to comment or ask.

Hidan threw Itachi's bags on the bed and turned to face him.

"You could say something before I start to get all nervous and shit."

Itachi smiled, that's Hidan for you, straight forward and charming. Itachi threw his arms around the man he... loved, yes he did he was afraid to say it and maybe he wouldn't but he did love Hidan.

"I love it Hidan... everything is perfect."

"Good... now let's go to the kitchen." Hidan murmured pulling out his cell phone apparently to take a look at the time.

"I crave sweets..."

"Don't you always?"

Itachi kept behind Hidan's back as they walked in the kitchen... even though it was pretty late there were three persons there that looked like the maids Hidan had mentioned and one old man.

"Hey..." Hidan said to everyone as he walked inside. The two women smiled and greeted them politely while the old man nodded and then looked at him curiously.

Itachi tried his best not to blush when Hidan pulled him forward.

"His name is Itachi and he'll be living with me, and just to make lives easier he's a sweet tooth...breakfast, lunch, supper... sweets, sweets, sweets!"

Itachi chuckled, the note about him being a sweet tooth was clearly meant for the two ladies. Itachi though noticed the old man's expression turned even more curious if possible... Itachi started to chew his lower lip when Hidan pulled him for the table. Hidan however went over the fridge taking out what Itachi thought were random things, the maids rushed to help but Hidan waved them off, then the old man came and sat right next to Itachi.

"Are you Hidan's friend?"

Itachi gulped wondering how much he can reveal, he definitely didn't want to put Hidan in a bad position. But Hidan apparently heard the question as well. Itachi flinched when Hidan leaned over his shoulder.

"Boyfriend ...He's my boyfriend you nosy old fart."

After that Itachi was mildly taken aback when the wrinkly man grinned. "About fucking time. Right, this old man has to go to bed...was nice to meet you Itachi." Itachi was still shocked about the old man's talking habits when Hidan sat across from him. Itachi leaned forward.

"I think your rudeness has rubbed on that old man." he said to which Hidan grinned widely.

"Yeah, he knows me pretty well and I swear to Jashin I love that old fart but he simply sticks his wrinkled nose were it doesn't belong."

"Excuse me, would you like something in particular to eat, surely the cold snacks won't do." one of the kind women interrupted.

"We'll have whatever you have already made don't worry about it... and go to bed you can tidy the place tomorrow or whenever."

Itachi watched Hidan... it was amazing how he could just _watch. _

When the table was pretty much overloaded for two persons the women wished them a good night and left... Itachi's eyes fell on what looked like British style trifle of course he took that and as soon as the sweet stuff was in his mouth he looked at his boyfriend.

"Is it just me or you really dislike to order people around..."

"Fucking hate it!" Hidan confirmed. "It's like they are hardly servants you know and they did live here all this time when I was gone not knowing when or if I'll come back and pay them double, kept the place in order and so, they're more like... distant relatives. The old man is nearly like my dad and the two ladies that left just now they're actually treating me like I'm their son, my driver pretty much hates me because I hate cars and the maid who makes sure the house is sparkling clean everyday is treating me like I'm seven years old."

Itachi nodded time to time and kept munching down the trifle.

"Umm Hidan... do you... I mean do you like... err..."

"What?"

"Well, do you work... do you have a business or what?"

Itachi thought that maybe he asked the wrong thing when Hidan snorted.

"Itachi... four months and you're still scared to ask questions? Yeah, I do have a business and yea I will have to work double hard now because of my absence."

"Surely you won't start right away..." Itachi said hopefully, that was what he was afraid off, that Hidan will go to work every day leaving him here alone.

"Well the priority right now is to get you settled and happy if possible... then to make sure that Sasuke and Suigetsu are alright with me and then...work."

Hidan finished his speech by sticking his tongue at Itachi to which Itachi smiled.

"Besides it's not an office like work... I go whenever I want except when I have to go to another country."

"Ohh... so when you said you were in Greece you were on a business trip?"

"Yeah..."

"I see..." Itachi murmured.

"Done with the sweets 'Tachi?"

"Yep..."

"Ready for something a bit more...err spicier?"

"If you mean something with moaning and pushing involved then yes."

Hidan chuckled as he stood up and grabbed Itachi's wrist pulling him through the hallways and up the stairs to the oversized bedroom.

When Hidan had him on the bed from which his bags had disappeared in a magical way, Itachi was already breathing hard and Hidan had already managed to rip his shirt off that was laying in abandon on the floor. Hidan was busying himself with his neck biting and sucking in the way only Hidan did.

"Mh Hidan... they won't hear us?"

"No way... they're in the other side of the house... don't try to hold those sweet moans inside."

Hearing that, Itachi helped Hidan out of the shirt and popped the button of the jeans open.

"This is the first time we don't have to worry that someone might hear or barge in on us." he murmured scraping his teeth on Hidan's broad shoulder he felt the strong body shiver and lean into him more.

"And we'll get used to that Itachi." Hidan assured him while freeing him of his jeans rather skilfully, Itachi let out a soft moan when his boyfriend pushed the large hand in his boxers wrapping the fingers around his hard length making it fully erect with few strokes.

Itachi cupped Hidan's face with one hand the other busy to try and get Hidan's boxers off. "Hidan..." he breathed out on the parted lips, dear god how he adored everything about this man.

Their lips pressed together and Itachi arched slightly up from the bed when Hidan pumped him harder, he grunted when Hidan pulled the hand away and pulled Itachi's boxers off, parting from his lips just to dive right back in the kiss grinding their hips together.

"Hidan... so why did you want...ahh... to see Suigetsu getting his way with me?" he asked and more felt then saw Hidan grin.

"First of all the sight was worth it, the way you moaned under him...mmm. Second, it was you who said that the only way to keep this going is to share and Suigetsu would sure feel left out or jealous or even hurt or whatever knowing that he's not allowed."

Itachi thought it over as much as he could when Hidan had managed to get them both naked now and was rubbing against him the right way... always the right way.

"You're right." he agreed breathlessly with his hand sneaking to Hidan's crotch, he fisted the hard flesh there earning a shaky breath and a growl from his lover. Hidan's violet eyes fluttered shut as he stroked harder, Itachi leaned in biting on Hidan's neck, he knew how much Hidan likes it and he did too.

"Mh Itachi..." Hidan groaned and Itachi gasped when he felt two dry fingers press in-between his ass cheeks. "Could we...fuck... skip the foreplay?"

For an agreement Itachi nodded gathering his spit on his tongue then licked his fingers leading them to Hidan's shaft and smearing it evenly hearing soft gasps. To make his point clear he brushed Hidan's hand away from in-between his legs and guided the large swollen flesh between his ass cheeks.

"L-let me prepare you..."

"No, its fine."

They had done it before without preparation and Itachi thought that sometimes it was well worth it, he loved to feel Hidan pushing into him forcefully... taking him. Besides Suigetsu had already stretched him not so long ago.

"I'm not gonna go without prep and without lube."

Itachi grimaced, god damn it he was so needy. "Well damn you Hidan... fuck." Itachi grabbed Hidan's face pushing his own lips close till their noses brushed together. "Can't you fucking tell how much I want you..._right now_!" for emphasis Itachi locked his legs around Hidan's hips and pulled in. His boyfriend growled and grabbed his hip in an iron grip and since Itachi knew what to do to set this man off, he bit on Hidan's neck roughly and kept biting roughly when Hidan pushed into him not very gently... it was probably hurting them both.

The body over him was shaking when the hard length was into him fully, Itachi was staring in the ceiling with what he thought was a pretty dumb smile on his face till Hidan pushed up a bit and kissed him...mind-blowing. Hidan was mind-blowing.

The pace when it started was slow and sensual. Itachi breathing heavily smiled... it was rare when Hidan went slow and kind of lovingly but he loved it immensely even though none of them were the kind to go gentle and that's exactly why it felt so meaningful and it _was_... Itachi knew it.

Each touch, each caress, each kiss, each breath they shared was important... and felt so greatly with each nerve Itachi had.

Hidan's hands were touching every part of him, every inch of him making him feel... loved.

"Hidan..." Itachi breathed, his parted lips pressed against Hidan's temple tickled by the stray bangs of the soft platinum hair, Itachi hips kept bucking up whenever Hidan's pushed down, Itachi's hands kept stroking Hidan's back and arms till they wrapped around Hidan's neck pulling the man closer.

As Hidan kept pushing into him...sliding in and out so deliciously, Itachi really felt joined he felt _complete_.

Hidan's hips stated to move faster as their breathing got heavier, their moans and groans louder, Itachi lifted his legs higher up pressing them against Hidan's sides, moaning loudly when his sweet spot was struck from the new angle.

"Ahh Hidan, more." he panted, instantly receiving more as Hidan doubled up his pace and strength, Itachi clutched at the strong arms and threw his head back, the pleasure taking over him. His eyes cloudy, half lidded he looked at his boyfriend and lover. Itachi loved the way Hidan was always watching him when he was close to his peak. As if Hidan wouldn't and couldn't miss a single expression... it made Itachi smile and pull his violet eyed lover down for a sloppy kiss.

They filled the kiss with moans, that way making it better, and when they parted and Hidan wrapped his hand around Itachi's erection it took them few more hard and fierce thrusts and few more pumps till Itachi's body went rigid and he moaned and growled together releasing himself, Hidan always made sure he has finished completely, always made sure every drop is set free...and only then Hidan allowed himself to come while Itachi sucked on Hidan's lower lip and stroked the broad back.

When Hidan's hips stopped their jerking and Itachi heard his lovers breathing calm down he let his fingers through the soft hair...

"Itachi..."

"Mm?"

Itachi almost started to worry when Hidan rolled off of him and laid on his side looking all serious, Itachi was sure that for the first time he saw something like fear in the violet eyes.

"What's the matter Hidan?" he asked pushing up on his elbow to face Hidan.

"I love you... really... I do."

Itachi stared and then he hugged his lover pressing his face in Hidan's neck to feel it and to hide his tearing up eyes.

"I love you too, I really do."

"Great because I was scared shitless..."

Itachi chuckled and he was sure Hidan could hear the happy tears but he didn't let go anyway.

He didn't let go till the morning came and they awakened in each others arms... a bit sticky... but in love.

.

_An: there you go... its finished. Thank you for your attention! Please review if you have the time and...bye._


End file.
